<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer of Distractions by gimmezutara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720314">Summer of Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmezutara/pseuds/gimmezutara'>gimmezutara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambassador Katara (Avatar), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Drunk Katara, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Humour, Jealous, Plot Twist, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, When there's smut there's a lot of smut, Zutara, background Sukka - Freeform, my first long fic, spar, zutara smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmezutara/pseuds/gimmezutara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara accepts a job as an ambassador in the Fire Nation. She soon finds that the most intriguing part of her summer isn't the job, but rather is her growing feelings for the Fire Lord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first longer fic! I hope you enjoy. Big shout out to JoyDragon for their invaluable help in forming an actual story out of some half-baked ideas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara looked around the wedding. She couldn’t even remember the last water tribe wedding she had attended, if she had ever attended one. She grinned gleefully as she took in the central hall, decorated with beautiful ice crystals, courtesy of some of the Northern waterbenders. Sprigs of berries hung at regular intervals along the walls and seats, signifying new beginnings and new life. A new era of peace, a new city and now a new married couple that demonstrated the love between different nations.</p><p>She turned back to the bride and groom. Suki looked stunning in her green fur-lined dress. Her head was adorned with the traditional Kyoshi-island head ornament and her signature fans rested against her hips in a nod to her heritage. Katara’s eyes drifted across to her brother where he stood next to his bride. He looked ecstatic and she couldn’t help the swell of pride she felt. He’d really become a man and now he had someone else to take care of him. She quickly brushed away a tear that fell from her eyelashes, feeling a bit embarrassed. He’d been a man for a few years now and she didn’t have to look after him anymore like she used to, but she still couldn’t help the bittersweet emotions bubbling up.</p><p>All of their friends had been able to attend. From her position in the front row she could only see across the aisle to where Toph and Aang sat. She still felt a slight uneasiness about seeing Aang. It had been about a year since she had broken things off with him and moved back to the South Pole. It was refreshing to not be referred to as ‘the Avatar’s girlfriend’ and Katara hadn’t realised how much she’d craved a more stable home than the nomadic lifestyle could offer till she’d arrived back at the South Pole. At least they were on friendly terms.</p><p>“You are now pronounced husband and wife.”</p><p>The congregation cheered and applauded as Suki grabbed Sokka’s lapel and kissed him hard. He squeezed her back, a goofy smile spread across his face. Katara watched them both through her happy tears.</p><p>***</p><p>A few hours later Katara sat at a table watching couples dance through the wedding. She felt so happy for Sokka and Suki but needed a moment to gather her thoughts. The beginning of a new era for Sokka. Upon her return to the South Pole she’d focused a lot of her energies on looking after Sokka again and helping to rebuild the city and prior to that she’d been rather intensely devoted to looking after Aang. Now, with the city mainly completed, her relationship with Aang finished and Sokka married… she was feeling a bit lost. She felt a minor pang in her chest as she watched the bride and groom look lovingly into each other’s eyes, gently swaying together in the centre of the dancefloor. Her eyes drifted across the hall to where Aang had dragged a reluctant Toph onto her feet. She smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Not so long ago everyone had been expecting the next wedding to be for her and Aang. She was certain that her and Aang weren’t right for each other in a romantic sense, so she didn’t feel the loss of that...but it didn’t stop her longing for what Sokka and Suki so obviously had…</p><p>“Katara?”</p><p>Katara was jolted out of her reverie to see Zuko. “Zuko!” she exclaimed, jumping up to throw her arms around him. She pulled back, smiling widely at him. His golden eyes held hers for a moment as she felt the familiar rush of emotions upon seeing Zuko: joy and utter gratitude that would never fade at the sacrifice he had once made for her. She noticed someone behind Zuko’s shoulder and smiled widely before turning to embrace him.</p><p>“General Iroh!” she exclaimed, as he squeezed her in a warm hug.</p><p>“Master Katara,” he chuckled. “Please, call me Uncle or Iroh.”</p><p>“Only if you agree to just call me Katara,” she said, teasingly. Iroh laughed.</p><p>“It is a joy to see you again, Miss Katara,” he said. “What a beautiful wedding, and may I say you look particularly exquisite this evening.”</p><p>Zuko blushed a bright red, visibly cringing at his uncle. Katara laughed at Zuko’s embarrassment. “You are too kind, Iroh,” she responded.</p><p>Iroh spotted Zuko’s face and admonished him. “Nephew, where are your manners? Do you not agree?” he said, nudging Zuko sharply with his elbow.</p><p>“Uh, yes, um,” Zuko stammered, eyes flicking around nervously before fixing his gaze on Katara. “You look beautiful, Katara,” he said sincerely.</p><p>Katara felt her face flush and her heart jump slightly. The compliment seemed much less amusing from Zuko. “I - thank you,” Katara managed.</p><p>Iroh chuckled at Katara’s meek response. “May we join you at your table?” he prompted.</p><p>Katara jumped slightly, embarrassed that she hadn’t offered earlier.</p><p>“Of course, of course, please,” she said, gesturing towards the seats beside her.</p><p>Iroh sat himself between Katara and Zuko as he began gushing to Katara about his new tea shop in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>“And how about you Miss Katara? How is life in the South Pole treating you?” Iroh asked.</p><p>“It’s good,” Katara said. “I’ve been helping rebuild some of the city and train some of the waterbenders. Both boys and girls are included in all waterbending disciplines now,” she said proudly.</p><p>“My, what an achievement!” Iroh enthused. “It is difficult to adjust such traditions.”</p><p>“Yes,” Katara said, her tone taking on a hesitant edge that did not go unnoticed by Iroh.</p><p>“What is it Miss Katara?” he asked. “I may be an old man but I have some wisdom to offer that may be useful.”</p><p>“I’m just...working on where my place is,” she said carefully. “Sokka is son of the chief, so he’s taking on similar responsibilities to Dad. Pakku is here with my Gran Gran and continues to teach the majority of the waterbending. The city is mainly rebuilt. I’m not sure what I can offer that they don’t already have here. I used to be on the frontline of all of the work rebuilding the world… but I gave that up.”</p><p>“Ah, you are referring to your romantic relationship with the Avatar?” Iroh asked.</p><p>Katara cringed slightly as the conversation moved into uncomfortable territory. “Yes, but I didn’t feel like I personally was contributing much. I’m just not sure what my next move is.”</p><p>Iroh’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Miss Katara, as fate would have it I may be able to offer a solution to your current predicament! My nephew has an interesting proposition for you. Zuko is actually looking for ambassadors from different nations to work together on some international relations between the Fire Nation and their respective nations. You would be just perfect for the job.”</p><p>Katara looked over at Zuko who nodded.</p><p>It was an attractive proposition. Her own position as THE ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe, working with other like-minded people to forge better international relations, but...</p><p>“It’s based in the Fire Nation?”</p><p>Iroh turned to Zuko who had taken a backseat in the conversations so far, signalling him to take over.</p><p>“Yes,” Zuko replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously, “but since it would involve the communications of your tribe’s best interests you could split your time between there and here, if you wanted.”</p><p>Katara nodded slowly as she took it all in. She hadn’t thought about leaving the South Pole….but did she really want to stay there forever?</p><p>“You don’t have to give an answer right now,” Zuko said, eager not to put pressure on her.</p><p>“Have a think about it, Miss Katara,” Iroh said kindly, patting her hand. “We would be most gratified should you choose to accept but it is entirely up to you.” He caught eyes with Kanna across the room. “Please excuse me, I must greet your grandmother,” he said, rising from his seat. “It was a pleasure speaking with you, I am sure we shall speak later.” He bowed and left the table.</p><p>Katara and Zuko were left alone.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Zuko said. “I mean, not sorry for offering you the role, you’d be perfect, but I didn’t want to talk all business at your brother’s wedding. Uncle got a bit carried away again.”</p><p>Katara smiled, “No no, thank you for the offer. I’m flattered. It’s given me a lot to think about.”</p><p>There was a pause in the conversation.</p><p>“I’m sorry about you and Aang,” Zuko said after a beat.</p><p>“Don’t be. At all. Really,” Katara emphasised. “But thank you. It was...I ended it. It wasn’t right.”</p><p>Zuko nodded, looking thoughtful.</p><p>“Could Mai not make it tonight?” Katara asked.</p><p>“She left,” Zuko said curtly.</p><p>“Oh..I’m sorry,” Katara said.</p><p>“Don’t be,” Zuko said, and turned to smile at her. “But thank you.”</p><p>Katara smiled back at him in mutual understanding.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The next morning Katara stood in the kitchen stirring their morning stew with her waterbending thoughtfully, the movements of the liquid lulling her into a meditative state.</p><p>Hakoda entered the room. “Morning Katara,” he said, as he sat down.</p><p>“Morning, Dad,” she replied with a smile. “I’ve got breakfast ready.”</p><p>She bent the liquid into a bowl and passed it over. He smiled at her casual use of waterbending as he took it with a murmur of thanks. “Your mother would be so proud of the accomplished water bender you have become.”</p><p>Katara was caught off guard slightly at the sincere compliment caused by nothing but her making breakfast. She supposed everyone must be feeling a bit emotional after the wedding. “Thanks, Dad.” She smiled and sat down opposite him.</p><p>Best to get directly to the point. “I’ve been offered a role as the Southern Water Tribe ambassador in the Fire Nation.”</p><p>Hakoda raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What an honour,” he said.</p><p>Katara’s lips quirked at his choice of words. “It is. I’m going to take it,” she said, watching his face to gauge his reaction.</p><p>Hakoda paused for a moment, then smiled. “Of course. I know you have been restless here. Your talents should be out there in the world, helping as many people as possible. Not just used for making us all breakfast,” he said, smiling playfully.</p><p>Katara felt relieved. She stood up to leave but Hakoda stood and pulled her to him in a big hug before she could.</p><p>“We will miss you but they couldn’t have chosen better. I am proud for you to represent our tribe,” he said.</p><p>Katara felt tears prick her eyes at his words. “Thanks Dad,” she said, the reply muffled by his fur coat. She pulled away. “I’ll come back every so often since I’ll need to liaise with you and Sokka anyway.”</p><p>Hakoda smiled widely. “Wonderful.”</p><p>***</p><p>In a few short weeks Katara found herself on a ship headed towards the Fire Nation, her heart soaring with freedom and purpose. She watched the white glaciers disappear with a twinge of sadness before turning her face to the distant horizon determinedly.</p><p>Across the water Zuko confirmed the final ambassador for his international relations council and turned to the window, eagerly anticipating the return of ocean eyes into his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara eagerly sat in her first meeting, armed with a number of scrolls she had been studying regarding historical alliances between the Southern Water Tribe and the other nations. The water tribes had been rather isolated but she was determined to bring together the nations better than they had ever been before.</p><p>“Welcome to the first meeting of the ambassadors,” Zuko said. “I thank each of you for your decision to take on this role. I am hopeful that together we can take on the main issues regarding the development of links between our nations. While the Avatar ensures peace within the world and rebuilds the air nomad society to restore harmony and balance it will be up to us to direct the path we take to improve our international relations and put practical plans in place. Work continues to be undertaken to provide the best outcome for the mixed colonies that still remain after the war. Monitoring the success of this will be a job for this committee. The next point is to establish an international trade route. Too long our nations have been separated, unable to share wealth and skills. I intend to amend this and strengthen the bonds between us.”</p><p>Katara watched Zuko proudly. His words resonated strongly within her and she felt more determined than ever to make her mark and was honoured to have been chosen to be part of this committee.</p><p>“Each of you have been nominated by a leader of a nation,” Zuko’s eyes briefly locked with Katara’s as he said this. “You are all accomplished and I believe together we can ensure peace and prosperity within our nations.”</p><p>Nominated by a leader of a nation? From her conversation with Iroh at the wedding she had assumed it was Iroh’s idea to ask her. Katara was certain that Hakoda had not nominated her, he didn’t seem to even know about the plan till she had mentioned it. Which meant that she had to have been suggested for the role by…</p><p>She flicked her gaze at Zuko’s golden eyes questioningly but his attention had been diverted as each of the ambassadors introduced themselves.</p><p>When her turn came round she stood up as the others had. “I am Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Hakoda and waterbending sifu to the Avatar.” The council members muttered and regarded her in admiration. Zuko’s lips twitched upwards as he glanced at the reaction of the council members before turning back to Katara. She caught his eye and smiled widely at him, relishing the feel of being her own person and being admired solely for her achievements which were infamous enough for her not to need to list aloud. He felt a rush of affection at the gleeful look she gave him before he nodded at her and she sat down as Zuko moved the meeting forward.</p><p>***</p><p>After the meeting Katara caught Zuko’s arm before he could head back to his office. “Hey,” she said, as the other ambassadors left the room. </p><p>“Nominated by a leader of a nation?” she prompted.</p><p>Zuko just looked at her with a politely enquiring expression.</p><p>“That was you,” she said. “Wasn’t it?”</p><p>Zuko shrugged. “Of course, you’re very talented, Katara. There isn’t anyone else I would rather have on this committee than you.”</p><p>Katara beamed. “Why didn’t you say? I thought it was Iroh’s idea!”</p><p>Zuko snorted. “You are aware that I’M the Fire Lord right?” he joked.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and elbowed him playfully.</p><p>“Well, thank you. I’m really excited!” she exclaimed, grinning.</p><p>Zuko smiled at her. It had been a while since this level of enthusiasm had existed within the palace and he had a feeling it was going to be rather infectious.</p><p>“I’ve got to head to a meeting with the financial advisor, I’m a bit busy so I hope you can excuse me if I’m not as available as I’d like to be,” he said.</p><p>“Oh of course, of course,” Katara said, gesturing for him to go. “I’ve got plenty of work myself to get on with,” she said, hitching up her bundle of scrolls. She bowed her head towards him in farewell. “Fire Lord Zuko,” she said formally, her eyes glinting in amusement.</p><p>Zuko bowed his head to her. “Master Katara.” She smiled widely and turned, marching down the hall to her quarters.</p><p>Zuko watched her go with a small smile. The palace had suddenly become a lot less lonely.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Katara had suspected that she would struggle to see Zuko outside of a few meetings due to his busy schedule but she had certainly underestimated how hard Zuko worked. She was content in her own routine, but every now and then she would find herself missing his company. Sometimes in the evenings she would stand on her balcony and peer along the length of the palace to Zuko’s office window which would always still be lit as he worked into the night.</p><p>Katara had to find other ways to entertain herself in her spare time. After the first month of her stay she discovered the famed Fire Nation library. Since hearing about the vast library, now the largest in the world since the disappearance of Wan Shi Tong’s library from the desert, she had been desperate to visit and explore. The South Pole had nothing like it and Katara had spent the majority of her childhood wishing she could delve into the knowledge of her once great culture. After her first visit she found herself returning at every opportunity. Her schedule allowed an hour free in the early afternoon each day and she’d head straight to the library and immerse herself in the lost histories of her tribe.</p><p>Zuko found her down there one day after asking a palace servant for her whereabouts. He had joined her for an hour, and selected a few scrolls of his own to peruse.</p><p>The next day Katara had been surprised and secretly pleased to see that he had come again, this time holding a number of documents he said he needed to work on.</p><p>Since then, they had formed their own routine. Katara would arrive first and set the tea in the centre of the table before curling up into her chair with her first scroll. Zuko would arrive a bit later, stack of work in hand. Katara would only notice he had arrived at the noise his chair made when he pulled it out. He would always wince slightly at the noise and look over to her, hoping not to disturb her reading. Usually this earned a small smile from her and a glance of amusement. Then she would get straight back to her scrolls. Zuko would set out his work and pour the tea which Katara would always neglect to pour in her haste to start reading.</p><p>This quickly became the favourite part of each of their daily routines (though neither had voiced this aloud). Each enjoyed the company of the other, the change of scenery and a welcome relief from their duties.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Zuko sat focusing on the latest document he needed to read. In this case it was a report on the mixed colonies by the southern border with the Earth Kingdom. His eyes flicked up to the southern waterbender sitting opposite him. His lips quirked at her serious expression, brow furrowed in concentration as she read through the scroll. He went to look back to his documents but halted when he noticed Katara’s neglected cup of tea, still full from when he had poured. She hadn’t moved from her position since he entered that day aside from the regular smile and nod of acknowledgement at his arrival. He smiled to himself and placed his hand around the cold cup, warming it up till the tea was steaming. He then focused back on his report.</p><p>Katara was engrossed in a scroll describing some waterbending healing techniques that appeared to have originated in the South Pole. She had never come across them before but it looked suspiciously like the healing techniques from the northern tribes crossed with something similar to blood bending. She was focused on a diagram describing interstitial fluid in the body when movement behind the scroll made her look up. She was momentarily confused when she saw steam rising behind the paper. She dropped the scroll down to the table and noticed her now piping hot tea.</p><p>She couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as she glanced at the firebender opposite. His crown lay discarded among the papers he had spread across the whole table, his head supported by his left hand with his fingers tangled in his hair, keeping his fringe out of his face. Her eyes drifted to the unblemished right side of his face. He really was handsome. She felt a sudden urge to reach out and move his left hand away so she could push his fringe back from his face herself and just look at him, scar and all.</p><p>She was thinking of this when she suddenly registered that he had looked up at her.</p><p>She started, embarrassed to have been caught staring. Her eyes dropped hastily back to the table as her fingers fumbled to pick up her scroll. She pulled it up over her face, praying to the spirits that he hadn’t seen the blush rising in her cheeks. After a moment, she remembered her tea and reached out to take it. She was relieved to see that he had resumed his reading.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said to him, picking up her cup and giving him a quick smile. He looked back up at her.</p><p>“Oh, um, it was nothing,” he said, shrugging noncommittally, then fixed his eyes firmly back on his work.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>A few days later Zuko marched into the library, pulled his usual chair out abruptly, unaccompanied by the endearing apologetic smile and heaved a sigh as he rather deliberately sat in his chair.</p><p>Katara looked up from her reclined position and put down the scroll she was holding.</p><p>“Are you ok?” she asked.</p><p>Zuko put his head in his hands, sighing again. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he spoke, the words muffled by his palms.</p><p>Katara bit back a laugh and picked up her snack bowl.</p><p>“Rice candy?” she offered.</p><p>His fingers parted so he could peer through them at her offering and he snorted in amusement.</p><p>“Sure. Thanks,” he said, reaching out for one of the sweets and popping it in his mouth.</p><p>Katara moved to sit properly, pulling her chair in towards him. “What’s up?” she asked, instinctively reaching her hand out across the table for his hand before remembering herself and placing it flat on the table top near him instead.</p><p>He leant back in his chair, closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. He ran his hands as far through his hair as his crown would allow, dislodging a few strands of his fringe. “Why does everything have to be so complicated?” he asked. “You’d think people would be happy the war was over and just want to do what they can to help keep peace everywhere, but it’s just… not that simple.”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help?” Katara asked. Zuko tilted his head back down to her and smiled.</p><p>“You’re already doing a great job of your own here, I wouldn’t want to burden you with any more work. Besides, I think a lot of these need official Fire Lord approval.”</p><p>“Well, Mister Great Fire Lord, I know I may only be a lowly peasant but I’m sure I could help,” she mocked.</p><p>Zuko snorted. “You’re basically a princess.”</p><p>“What?” Katara asked, nose scrunching in confusion.</p><p>“You’re the daughter of the chief,” Zuko explained. “Since that’s the highest position in the Southern Water Tribe, that makes your position equitable to that of a princess.”</p><p>Katara pulled a doubtful face, but shrugged in acquiescence.</p><p>“You never told me that. Back in the war,” Zuko said.</p><p>“What, that I was a princess? That’s because I’m not,” Katara teased.</p><p>“Princess, daughter of the chief, you know what I mean,” Zuko responded, rolling his eyes.</p><p>She shrugged again. “Why would I? It wasn’t important.”</p><p>Zuko gave her a look that she couldn’t quite place.</p><p>“Anyway, we’re talking about your current issues,” Katara said, returning to their former topic. “I’d like to help, I’ve seen how late you work, I can certainly spare more time than you.”</p><p>His gaze dropped to the table. He had to concede that she had a point there, but something else she said caught his attention the most.</p><p>“You’ve seen how late I work?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye as he looked up at her through the fringe that had fallen out of his crown.</p><p>Katara blanched. “Well...yes, you’re rarely around for an evening meal so I figured that’s what you were doing,” she said, desperately attempting to cover up what she’d admitted.</p><p>“Hmm,” Zuko responded, nodding to himself thoughtfully. Katara had a sneaking suspicion he hadn’t quite bought her hasty cover.</p><p>“Do you want to go for a walk?” he asked.</p><p>Surprised at the sudden apparent change of topic, Katara took a moment before replying, “OK.”</p><p>***</p><p>Zuko led Katara to the private palace gardens. </p><p>“There appears to be some sort of unrest within the council,” Zuko admitted. “There are a number of councillors who blatantly disagree with pretty much every idea I have. They seem fixated on driving traditions that aren’t progressive or relevant any longer. I feel like I don’t know how to get through to them.”</p><p>Once Zuko started speaking all of his concerns started tumbling out. Katara listened intently and during pauses in his speech she would pin her gaze on the horizon as she considered his predicament. Eventually Zuko reached a natural pause. He looked over to Katara as he hadn’t received a response from her in a while.</p><p>He internally chided himself for boring her with his monologue. “Anyway, you probably don’t-”</p><p>“How many councillors and advisors do you have?” she asked.</p><p>Zuko was a bit startled at her response as he had definitely assumed she had lost interest.</p><p>“Uh, there’s ten members on the council-”</p><p>“But only three who are particularly vocal in their outdated opinions?” Katara said.</p><p>“Well, yes,” said Zuko.</p><p>“I’ve seen some of those councillors around. I reckon I have some ideas…”</p><p>They discussed a great many things, and afterwards, Zuko felt lighter than he had in a long time and armed with a number of solutions he had not previously considered. At some point in their meandering he automatically came to rest at his favourite spot by the turtle duck pond. They both sat with their backs against the tree watching the turtle ducks swim around.</p><p>Zuko sighed and leaned his head back against the tree, stretching his legs out.</p><p>“Thank you, Katara. You were right, talking things through with you was exactly what I needed,” he said.</p><p>Katara turned to him, placing a comforting hand on his knee and said, “I’m always happy to help you, Zuko.”</p><p>He smiled at her, then coughed awkwardly, hoping she hadn’t noticed that his temperature had shot up as soon as her hand had touched his leg. He sat up a bit straighter, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm in his heavy robes.</p><p>It wasn’t until he moved that Katara fully realised she’d had her hand on his knee and she quickly pulled her arm back, offering a slightly embarrassed smile. </p><p>There were a few moments of silence, where they both went back to watching the water before Katara said, “Thank you for letting me stay here in the palace by the way.”</p><p>“Of course!” said Zuko, somewhat surprised. “Where else would you be staying? You are the Southern Water Tribe ambassador for the Fire Nation.” Another pause, and then, “I really appreciate having you here.”</p><p>Katara felt privately elated at that comment. She looked side long at Zuko, noticing a spark in his eyes that he kept trained on the water in front of them and a small smile tugging at his lips. She turned back to the pond too, smiling to herself.</p><p>She took a deep breath and shifted to sit a bit closer to him, her arm resting by his arm. Her entire world suddenly became focused around the stretch of skin between her shoulder and elbow that was in contact with Zuko’s arm. She sat there tensely, over analysing every slight movement she felt Zuko make.</p><p>She felt an increased pressure and realised with a pounding heart that he had unmistakably moved to sit closer to her. His thigh pressed against hers and she thought her heart might jump out of her chest. She risked a glance over at him. He was still staring at the pond ahead of him, a lopsided smile plastered across his face.</p><p>He turned to look at her and her cheeks flushed red as she avoided his gaze and went back to looking at the pond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long meeting that afternoon. Katara enjoyed working with Zuko. She’d forgotten how similar they were in many ways, and she found they would often share a look within meetings, conveying shared emotions on a particular subject without having to say anything. She followed Zuko to his office to get him to sign off on some proposals for a trade route down to the Southern Water Tribe, complaining loudly as she went about how unnecessarily long the meeting was.</p><p>“I mean really, who’s that Fire Nation advisor, the one who sits three down from me across the table?”</p><p>“Advisor Shun,” Zuko responded, his eyebrow raising in amusement.</p><p>“That guy! Tui, he just keeps piping up with completely irrelevant information. We get it, you love the sound of your own voice but I’m sick of hearing it and I’ve got stuff to do!”</p><p>Zuko laughed out loud. He loved it when Katara went off on rants about their meetings. He too often felt frustrated but that was normally squashed down with a massive sense of guilt. Katara’s ranting gave him much needed perspective on his own frustrations, justifying them as normal and pulling him out of himself when he got too introspective.</p><p>She smiled back at him. She loved to hear him laugh. It hadn’t been something she’d been lucky enough to hear very often during the war, but for some reason he seemed to find her very funny now. No one else found her very funny so she was always ecstatic when he laughed at her rants.</p><p>They entered his office and Zuko sat behind his desk. Katara plonked down onto the seat in front of his desk, putting her elbows on the mahogany.</p><p>“I just need to make those adjustments on the final document, shouldn’t take too long,” he said, as he dipped his brush into a pot of ink.</p><p>“Ok,” Katara said contentedly, sitting back in her chair and looking around the room. She looked at the chair she was in, admiring the blue silk of the seat and back, embroidered with delicate golden cherry blossoms. “I love this chair,” she said, half to herself.</p><p>“Mm,” Zuko murmured in response as he concentrated on the document in front of him.</p><p>Katara looked back up to him and felt her heart catch in her throat.</p><p>Zuko was biting the end of the brush as he concentrated. Her eyes were instantly drawn to his mouth. He tapped the brush lightly against his lower lip, the end making a slight tapping sound against his teeth. He bit down lightly on the end and she stared as his tongue stroked the section that was in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it and she felt her insides melt. She mentally whimpered slightly.</p><p>He looked up at her and an irrational part of her brain panicked that he’d heard her mental yearning.</p><p>“What?” he asked, the words slightly unclear around the end of the brush still in his mouth. Her eyes involuntarily flickered down to his mouth and back up as he watched her with his golden eyes. She mentally cursed. </p><p>“N-nothing,” she stammered, attempting to laugh it off and began inspecting the side of his desk very thoroughly.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes a little, his smile widening suspiciously, and she really, really tried not to notice how the brush rotated across his mouth slightly at the movement.</p><p>He took the brush out of his mouth and signed the papers before giving them the Fire Lord stamp of approval.</p><p>“All done!” he said, handing the papers over to her.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said. She could physically FEEL the blush in her cheeks as she stood to take the papers from his hand and swiftly made her exit.</p><p>Once on the other side of the door she leant against the wall and took a breath to calm herself.</p><p>
  <i>Tui, Katara, way to play it cool.</i>
</p><p>***</p><p>A week later Katara received a gift from the Fire Lord.</p><p>She placed the box on her bed and opened it, revealing a beautiful dress in the same material as the chair in his office that she loved.</p><p>She held it up, admiring it. She smiled widely, suddenly feeling so happy she thought her heart might burst.</p><p>She thought back to their meeting in his office. She could’ve sworn he hadn’t been listening to her as he concentrated, but he’d remembered.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Katara tossed in her bed. It was past the middle of the night and she still could not sleep. The full moon always made her restless. She gave up and climbed out of bed, opening the large windows to move onto her balcony. She looked out across the palace and the roofs of Caldera City. Many lanterns were still lit outside the houses, creating a constellation of warm lights in the darkness. A brightness to her left caught her eye and she leaned over the railing to peer along the wall of the palace.</p><p>Zuko’s office window was still lit. Katara frowned. It was very late, much later than anyone except a restless waterbender should be up. She hesitated for a moment before coming to a decision and heading back to her room. She quickly threw a thin robe over her sleeping clothes and left her room, heading for Zuko’s office.</p><p>She knocked hesitantly on his office door. There was no reply. She knocked again, a bit louder this time and still didn’t get a response. She gnawed on her bottom lip nervously but steeled her resolve and knocked again. When she still didn’t get a reply she rolled her eyes and slowly opened the door, peeking into the room.</p><p>A candle burned brightly on the desk, illuminating the room and the sleeping Fire Lord where his head lay against the mahogany surface. The firelight played across his raven locks that almost hid his face as he breathed softly.</p><p>Katara smiled gently, a warm feeling of affection spreading through her. She quietly closed the door behind her and stepped a bit closer to peek at his face. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep. She bit her lip to stifle a snicker as she noticed he’d drooled slightly on the parchment beneath his cheek. He definitely couldn’t stay sleeping in the position he was in, slumped over the desk in his chair as he was.</p><p>“Zuko,” she whispered, crouching to be nearer to him. He didn’t move.</p><p>“Fire Lord,” she tried, a bit louder. He frowned in his sleep, stirring slightly. She silently giggled to herself.</p><p>“Sparky,” she said.</p><p>“Huh, wha-” That seemed to work.</p><p>Zuko lifted his head off the desk in confusion, the parchment sticking to his face slightly as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, blinking the sleep from them.</p><p>“Katara?” he asked blearily, and quickly wiped his cheek as he realised it was still covered in drool. “What are you doing here?” he said, too groggy from his slumber to be suitably embarrassed.</p><p>“I saw your light was still on and figured you’d been up working too late again,” she said. Zuko looked around the room dazedly.</p><p>“Ugh, Agni..” he moaned, wiping a hand down his face.</p><p>“You need to get some real sleep, Zuko,” Katara said, looking at him with concern on her face. Zuko shook his head slightly.</p><p>“No, no, I need to get this signed off...this..um,” he fumbled around his desk, fingers searching aimlessly.</p><p>Katara laid a hand on his, stilling his movements. “Please rest, Zuko,” she said, looking at him earnestly. She resisted the urge to brush his fringe out of his face.</p><p>His golden eyes met hers for a moment and he relented. “Ok, you’re right,” he said. He stood up and stumbled around his desk.</p><p>Katara wrapped an arm around his waist instinctively as they walked back to his room. He chuckled at her. “I don’t need an escort to my room,” he said. “I’m perfectly capable of getting there myself.”</p><p>“Are you saying you don’t want an escort?” she asked playfully, helping him along.</p><p>“No,” Zuko said quietly. Katara smiled triumphantly. Tired Zuko was far more yielding than wide-awake Zuko.</p><p>Katara left him at his room and yawned widely. Seemed the little excursion had managed to make her sleepy too. She went back to her room and went straight to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Katara sat at the low table, thinking hard. It was the meeting to discuss ongoing plans for a new trade route between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. Around the table sat two ambassadors from the Northern Water Tribe, one in residence and one visiting, an ambassador from both the northern regions and southern regions of the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation head of international relations, head of trade and Fire Lord Zuko.</p><p>“I would suggest including a stop to Kyoshi island along the route to the Southern Water Tribe,” Katara said.</p><p>The ambassador for the southern region of the Earth Kingdom, Ling, looked a bit doubtful. “I’m not so sure about that,” he said. “It’s a bit out of the way isn’t it?”</p><p>“On the contrary,” Katara replied. “Kyoshi Island is one of the only islands between the South Pole and the Earth Kingdom. Those waters can be very dangerous, it is best that ships are replenished directly before crossing the strait here to be well prepared should they encounter unfavourable conditions.” She pointed at the map spread out in front of them.</p><p>Kinruk, the northern water tribe ambassador, spoke up, “I agree with Master Katara. Kyoshi Island was an important port of call on our trip to our sister nation.”</p><p>Katara smiled at him.</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko, what do you make of this?” he asked.</p><p>Zuko paused as he considered the proposal.</p><p>“Kyoshi Island provided essential aid both during the war and after the war. They suffered a great deal at the hands of the Fire Nation yet were among the first willing to support our efforts to move the world to an era of peace. If Kyoshi Island accepts I would be more than happy to have a permanent port there along this trade route.”</p><p>Ling nodded in acceptance at the Fire Lord’s word.</p><p>“The Southern Water Tribe has a strong bond with Kyoshi Island, I will see to it that we receive confirmation from them as soon as possible,” Katara said. She was very excited about the opportunity to share the news with Suki and her brother.</p><p>“Excellent,” Zuko said. A servant entered laden with teapots. “Let us take a short break before resuming.”</p><p>As the teapots were refreshed and tea poured Kinruk moved to sit beside Katara. </p><p>“How is your brother doing?” he asked familiarly. Katara had spoken to him the few times he had visited the Fire Nation and was surprised to find that he had lived in the South Pole for a year while she had been travelling with Aang. During that time he had become a good friend of Sokka’s.</p><p>“He’s doing well, thank you,” Katara responded. “Him and Suki have got their own house set up in the South Pole now, although they visit Kyoshi often.”</p><p>“That’s great to hear,” Kinruk responded. “It was such a beautiful wedding they had.”</p><p>“It really was, wasn’t it,” enthused Katara.</p><p>“Did you know your brother was freaking out the night before?”</p><p>“He was?” Katara asked. Sokka had gone off with the men for the evening.</p><p>Kinruk laughed. “Oh yes. He got very drunk and declared that if he was to become a husband he needed to be stronger, braver and better to provide for his family. He was halfway across the ice before we realised he intended to go out on a hunt alone in the middle of the night.”</p><p>Katara laughed loudly, laying her hand on his forearm as she did so, tears forming in the creases of her eyes.</p><p>Across the table Zuko glanced over at Katara’s laughter. His eyes instantly zoned in on Katara’s hand that rested on Kinruk’s forearm. Suddenly the flames in the sconces flared up making everyone jump slightly, including Zuko. He hastily picked up a cup of tea, pretending he hadn’t noticed, attempting to calm himself down. Katara turned from her startled look at the sconces to peer at Zuko suspiciously before returning to her conversation with Kinruk.</p><p>Zuko continued to glare at them over the rim of his teacup. He wasn’t quite certain why seeing Katara get more friendly with Kinruk had elicited such a response from himself. Of course they had inside jokes, it was probably a water tribe thing. He sighed. He supposed it was time to resume the meeting. Besides, he would prefer that Kinruk went and sat back in his usual place anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>One week Iroh made a surprise visit. Katara was very happy to see the old general again and spent a number of evenings being taught the intricate strategies of Pai Sho.</p><p>Zuko, being as busy as he was, wasn’t often present. Katara had broached this with Iroh, it didn’t seem right that Iroh travel all this way only for Zuko to be too busy to spend time with him, but Iroh brushed this off.</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko has many duties to attend to, I am not offended by him prioritising his responsibilities. Rather I am very proud of him. I often spring surprise visits upon him, I don’t expect him to be able to cater to my schedule. I get the sense he is doing rather well recently. Maybe it is because he is blessed with your pleasant company, as I am grateful to be on this occasion, Miss Katara.”</p><p>Katara smiled. Always so charming.</p><p>Zuko did manage to join for the meal on the fifth day. As they ate, Iroh began explaining the importance of the white lotus gambit. Katara listened keenly while Zuko zoned out of the conversation, having heard the explanation more times than he could count. He watched the others talk, enjoying the casual chatter around him and took a sip of his tea. He hissed as it burnt his tongue, hastily putting his cup down.</p><p>Katara absentmindedly reached out to his cup while continuing to listen to Iroh and froze the top layer of his tea. Zuko watched in amazement as it melted into his cup, lowering the temperature of the drink. He looked up to Katara who apparently hadn’t even noticed that she’d done anything as she listened to Iroh, interjecting with questions as he went.</p><p>Zuko smiled to himself as he watched her, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. It was such a simple but caring gesture. He wasn’t sure if she’d realised that she’d reflected his gesture from a few weeks prior in the library, but the habitual manner in which she had frozen his drink stirred something deep within Zuko. He found himself wondering how he had possibly got on without her around, and didn’t want to contemplate her absence from his life again.</p><p>Eventually Katara retired to her room, tired from the day’s activities leaving Iroh and Zuko alone.</p><p>“That was a wonderful trick of Miss Katara’s to cool down your drink, nephew,” Iroh said, smiling mischievously at Zuko.</p><p>Zuko was startled. His uncle had been fully involved in a conversation, how could he possibly have noticed that? He composed himself before replying neutrally. “Yes, yes it was.”</p><p>“It is so good to see how much she cares about you. You know, I really don’t think she was aware she did that.”</p><p>Zuko only hummed in response, a sure indicator that he did not want to discuss it any further. Iroh grinned at him, before relenting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are getting a lil spicier now.... :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara breathed deeply, forcing the air out of her nose to calm herself down.</p><p>“With all due respect Ambassador Ling, the South Pole simply does not have the resources to provide more than a few ships at the moment but it is essential that trade begins in earnest. If the Earth Kingdom is able to provide a fleet for the journey between the Earth Kingdom and the South Pole, the Earth Kingdom will benefit from the goods that the Southern Tribe can offer far quicker than if we wait for the fleet to be built by the Southern Water Tribe.”</p><p>“Master Katara,” Ling said testily, “the Southern Water Tribe has received plenty of charity from the Northern Water Tribe already along with generous reparations from the Fire Nation. We cannot comply to this request.”</p><p>Katara’s eyes flared at the blatant disrespect to the aid her tribe had received after being almost wiped out by the Fire Nation. “But the request is to aid YOUR people, not just aid the Southern Water Tribe. No one makes clothes for the colder climates like the water tribes and there are plenty of southern regions in the Earth Kingdom that would benefit greatly from this trade, not to mention the growing popularity of seal jerky that can’t be found anywhere else in the world. These industries are increasing in demand within your own kingdom, are you willing to deny your people the chance to successfully grow their own businesses and boost their economy as soon as possible?”</p><p>“We are not willing to budge on the number of ships already stated. The rest will have to be supplied by the Southern Water Tribe.”</p><p>Katara turned her glare to Kinruk. “Can the Northern Tribe offer any of their ship builders to assist the Southern Tribe? You know we are a proud tribe and would not ask for help unless it was necessary but we simply do not have enough people with the skills required for this task yet.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Katara, all of our ship builders will be necessary for the Northern fleet.”</p><p>Katara bit back the retort on the tip of her tongue about the Southern fleet being all but destroyed during the war while the Northern Tribe stayed in isolation until the last moment since she really didn’t want to start a civil war.</p><p>Zuko watched the tension at the table grow and could sense Katara’s frustration mounting. “I motion we adjourn this meeting and continue this discussion at our next allotted time,” he spoke, calmly but decisively. “I suggest everyone review their resources and the impact upon their nations should the completion of the southern trade route be delayed.”</p><p>He rose from his seat as a sign that the meeting was over. Katara stood up quickly, gathered her papers and left the room with a stormy expression on her face.</p><p>***</p><p>Zuko found her in the training arena viciously blasting a stone block successively with water. With a particularly forceful blow she cracked a large section of rock from the side which tumbled to the ground. She stood there panting, sweat pouring off of her.</p><p>“I guess we need some more stone blocks around here then,” Zuko said.</p><p>Katara turned around. Zuko had removed his tunic to reveal his loose training clothes. “Hi, I didn’t see you there,” she said.</p><p>“Are you ok?” he asked.</p><p>“Just fine,” she said through clenched teeth, turning back to give the pillar another soaking. She stopped and turned to look at him.</p><p>“Sorry if I let my temper get the better of me in there,” she said. Zuko snorted.</p><p>“You definitely don’t ever have to apologise about that around me. It’s refreshing to see someone else get worked up for once,” he joked.</p><p>She offered a quick smile before her face fell again. “I just...don’t know how we can make it work. The Southern fleet was completely obliterated a few years ago, and it’s not like we have an abundance of usable wood or bones…. Or anything really in the south. It takes a long time for things to be gathered and even longer to get them built. And we’re still short on so many skills, ship building being a primary one we seem to be lacking.”</p><p>“I could offer ships from the Fire Nation fleet-” Zuko began before he was cut off by Katara.</p><p>“No Zuko, you’ve offered more than enough to my tribe and I see every day how much you are dealing with from the fallout of the war within the Fire Nation. Plus it would seem like you’re favouring the south and I can’t add that political problem to your plate.”</p><p>Zuko remained quiet, unsure of a response. Truthfully he really did want to just give Katara the ships and to hell if he was accused of favouritism but he took Katara’s point.</p><p>“It <i>should<i> be the Earth Kingdom,” Katara said, frustration seeping back into her voice. “They have the ships and Tui knows they have an abundance of experts on just about everything. This trade route will support their poorest citizens, those starting out on their own ventures, or even those who would like a chance to explore and see what adventure could bring. I can’t bear to think that those people are being denied that chance because of some childish refusal to help.”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Ling reports directly to the palace in Ba Sing Se,” Zuko said. “And he definitely strikes me as an upper ring sort of character.” </p><p>Katara huffed in dry amusement. “Tell me about it.”</p><p>Their conversation lulled.</p><p>“Well...since we’re here would you like to spar?” broached Zuko.</p><p>Katara smiled widely. “I’m flattered, Fire Lord. Don’t you have another meeting to attend to?”</p><p>Zuko smiled widely, spreading his arms as he walked to his position in the arena. “Surprisingly not! Besides, I recognise the need for a cathartic spar probably better than anyone else.” He dropped into a stance. “And I’m the only one around here that offers any real competition for you.” He winked.</p><p>Katara grinned at his challenge. “Oh you think?” she asked, walking slowly to occupy a space on the opposite side of the arena from him. An idea occurred to her as she recalled a memory from a previous meeting. “Kinruk was a pretty good opponent last time he came to visit,” she said nonchalantly. Zuko’s eyes flared and his jaw tensed as he clenched his fists even tighter. Katara bit the inside of her lip as she felt a thrill shoot through her at his visible reaction. So he <i>had<i> been jealous of her touching Kinruk’s arm.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>She unconsciously raised her eyebrows at the discovery and Zuko felt embarrassment flush through him. Had she noticed his reaction? Why was he reacting anyway? She gathered water about her arms and stared him down. He caught the slight movement of her arm before she’d even moved the water and jumped as a water whip went straight for his legs.</p><p>He quickly retaliated with a wide horizontal arc of fire as he landed. Katara gathered her water around her to protect herself, spinning before planting her feet firmly and casting the water towards Zuko’s side. He jumped backwards and aimed a blast directly towards Katara as she pulled the water back to her along it’s circular route through the air. She ducked, sending a wave of water across the floor of the arena, freezing it upon contact with Zuko. He bent forwards, breathing deeply to melt the ice around his feet with a breath of fire before falling forward into a roll and coming back up to his feet in one smooth motion. He was just in time to jump to the side to avoid a sharp jet of water.</p><p>Zuko raised an eyebrow at the almost lethal attack. “No holding back I guess,” he said.</p><p>“I thought you said you were going to offer some real competition!” she called teasingly.</p><p>Zuko’s ego flared. “Well you asked for it.” With a roar he somersaulted forward sending a powerful lance of fire towards Katara as he landed. She grinned, eyes lighting up at his ferocity as he forced her to run to the side to get a new angle on him. Sparring with Zuko was so much more fun when he didn’t hold back.</p><p>Steam set on their bodies as they sparred to the best of their abilities, running in rivulets down their torso’s. Katara flicked her head to toss a damp strand of hair out of the way and she focused intensely on the water coating Zuko’s body. A blast of fire from the side caught her off guard and she managed to block it just in time. Then she quickly froze all of the water covering Zuko’s body. It took more energy than she expected since his skin was so hot from the firebending. Zuko hesitated for a moment in his onslaught as the piercing cold drove into his overheated body, but a moment was all Katara needed. Pulling the water around her she rooted herself firmly to the spot and relentlessly attacked him with short, sharp punches of water.</p><p>He broke free of the ice coating him easily but was now on the defensive. He evaded each of her water blasts seeking a way to close the distance between them. Her waterbending was much more effective from a distance but his firebending worked well at a close range. Suddenly he saw his opening and jumped forward, only just blocking her fist aimed at his face, surprised at the speed of her uptake and change of strategies. His instinctive block was a bit harder than expected and spun her round slightly. She used the momentum to gather a stream of water above her head but he quickly stepped in behind her and gripped her raised wrist in one hand, holding her back hard against his torso with the other, a sharp flame aimed at her throat.</p><p>Katara stood still, panting, holding the ball of water above their heads with her outstretched hand held firmly in Zuko’s grip. Her eyes were wide as she resisted the urge to flinch at the fire burning near her windpipe. Zuko had quite clearly won. She could hear his harsh panting against her ear as he held her locked in that position. </p><p>Zuko held her in his grip firmly, stunned. He could feel a heat coursing through his veins that had nothing to do with the physical exertion and everything to do with Katara’s body pressed against his and completely at his mercy. She could feel his hard chest against her back and felt a thrill shock through her at how exposed she felt where he held her arm above them. Her heart raced as she felt the heat emanating from him. The flame disappeared from his finger and his hand lightly dropped onto her collarbone. Her chest heaved and Zuko inwardly groaned at the sight as he looked down at her. He gently caressed her neck where his hand still sat and Katara’s head lolled back slightly at the sensual touch. His hand fell slightly below her collarbone and she pressed backwards into him. He relished the feel of her soft body pressed up against his and his hand slowly skated across her collarbone before the backs of his fingers skimmed down her side, just grazing the curve of her breast….</p><p>Katara’s breath hitched and suddenly they were drenched in cold water as her control of the ball above her head burst. They both gasped loudly as the freezing water hit, breaking the moment. Zuko quickly stepped back from her, shoulders tensed up at the unexpected soaking. He looked up at her through his sopping fringe to see a similarly flustered and sputtering Katara. Her cerulean eyes met his and he noticed the lingering lust in their depths. Katara was taken aback slightly by the molten gaze that still resided in Zuko’s eyes. She opened and shut her mouth a few times before hastily gathering her tunic from the side of the arena. She turned to him and stammered, “Thank you for the spar and… that was needed. The spar. Was needed. I better go.” With that she left the training grounds.</p><p>Zuko, still stunned from what had just happened, watched her go. He belatedly realised that Katara had neglected to bend the water off his body, and her own, as was habitual when he received a thorough drenching at the hands of her waterbending. He still felt the adrenaline pumping through his body and the electric intensity of having been pressed up against her. He had never felt like that before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the rest of the day and over the weekend Katara appeared to be avoiding Zuko. It frustrated him a lot more than he felt it should have. After all, it wasn’t like he had nothing to do, even across the weekends he was kept busy. But still, he’d been making an extra effort to join her at dinner since their spar so he thought it rather rude that she didn’t reciprocate the action.</p><p>He lay on his bed and heaved a sigh. He couldn’t stop thinking about that moment before the water had hit. He hadn’t really noticed her body that much before, but in her training clothes and pressed up against him as she was, it was pretty impossible to not notice. And really appreciate.</p><p>He growled in frustration at himself and walked out onto his balcony. He glared along the palace wall. In her window he saw the flicker of candle-light. She’d retired early for the evening and a part of him couldn’t help but wonder if it was because he’d scared her off with his actions.</p><p>He marched towards his door to speak to her but faltered. What exactly did he want to say? Was he going to apologise for his part in that moment between them? Maybe...no. He was sure she had been just as stunned as he was, and she certainly hadn’t stepped away when he’d brushed his hand across her tan skin. Did he have anything else to tell her…?</p><p>He shook his head and firmly suppressed that train of thought. Absolutely not. He had a country to deal with and a trade route to work on. He grabbed his door handle, threw it open and headed straight to his office to throw himself into his work. <i>Best to carry on as normal,<i> he decided. Besides, tomorrow was a usual work day and unless Katara wanted to be blindingly obvious about her avoidance of him then she would be in the library at their usual time.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>***</p><p>The next day Zuko was both pleased and nervous to find Katara sat at her usual position in the library. They went through the usual motions and fell into an awkward silence as they read their scrolls. Zuko tried concentrating on the reports in front of him but after fifteen minutes of torture he gave up.</p><p>“Are you excited about the ball we’ve got coming up?” Zuko asked forcibly casually as he refilled each of their cups.</p><p>The Fire Nation palace would be hosting an international ball in announcement of the new trade route that they had been working on. Dignitaries and ambassadors from all nations had been invited, which included all of their friends.</p><p>Katara dropped her scroll, grinning as she took her teacup. Zuko caught the look of relief in her eyes at the mundane exchange.</p><p>“SO excited!” she said. “It’s been so long since we’ve all been back together. Even if everyone can only be around for the weekend, it’s going to be so great.”</p><p>Zuko smiled, a sense of normality returning between them. “I suppose we better get used to answering to our flattering nicknames when Toph arrives,” he joked.</p><p>Katara groaned playfully, bringing a hand up to her forehead wearily. “Don’t remind me,” she said.</p><p>Zuko chuckled. “I’m looking forward to seeing your brother again actually. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I don’t have so many of what you’d call ‘friends’ around here. It’ll be nice to catch up with him in person.”</p><p>Katara laughed. “Yeah, I suppose I’ve been missing the big dork too. He does know how to liven a place up. But hey, you’ve got me around at least, I consider you a pretty good friend of mine!” she teased.</p><p>Zuko felt like he’d been gut-punched at her words, innocent though they were. He forced a small chuckle. “Yes, of course. You’re a pretty good friend of mine too.” Another gut-punch.</p><p>Katara felt a flush of disappointment at the term, even though she’d been the first one to use it. She privately stashed that revelation deep down with the confusion regarding their sparring match.</p><p>Zuko caught the momentary flinch in her eyes as he repeated her own phrase back to her and felt a slight satisfaction.</p><p>“Will Iroh be arriving soon?” she asked.</p><p>“Any day now,” Zuko replied.</p><p>The rest of their time in the library passed easily with excited conversation about when their friends would arrive, both feeling relieved that the unspoken awkwardness between them appeared to have lifted.</p><p>***</p><p>Iroh arrived the following day, laden with new blends of tea he’d been experimenting with at the Jasmine Dragon.</p><p>Over the next few days the dignitaries and ambassadors began filling up the palace. Katara felt her excitement bubbling up the busier it got, eager for when their friends would arrive.</p><p>The day before the ball the ship from the Southern Water Tribe pulled into the docks, bringing with it Sokka and Suki.</p><p>Katara ran to her brother before he’d even made it off the ramp, throwing her arms around him. He laughed, squeezing her back. “Hey sis, how’s the Fire Nation treating you?”</p><p>“Amazingly, it’s so good to see you!” she said, squeezing him with another hug. She then turned to Suki, giving her an equally fierce embrace.</p><p>“And how about you, sis?” Katara asked, playfully.</p><p>Suki laughed, putting her arm affectionately through Sokka’s. “We’re both fine. It’s nice to be somewhere a bit warmer than the South Pole!” she said.</p><p>“I’d say,” said Sokka, kissing her exposed shoulder. Suki rolled her eyes and batted him away.</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes in exasperation and laughed. “Come on, I’ll show you around!” she said, leading the way back into the palace.</p><p>***</p><p>That afternoon Sokka went sparring with Zuko leaving Suki and Katara to chat. They sat in the living room that adjoined Katara’s bedroom.</p><p>“So, what’s it like living in the Fire Nation?” Suki asked.</p><p>Katara smiled. “It’s been nice. The heat took a bit of getting used to but I’m honestly really enjoying my job.”</p><p>“That’s so good to hear.” Suki smiled widely. She leaned forward to grab a teacake off the table and Katara noticed the beginnings of a love bite on her shoulder.</p><p>She laughed and Suki looked at her questioningly.</p><p>Katara gestured to her neck. “You’ve only been here a few hours!” she joked.</p><p>Suki shrugged, throwing a cushion at Katara. “What can I say, these Fire Nation clothes are a bit more exposing. They’re too much for the delicate male sensibilities,” she mocked, putting on a weak, breathy voice.</p><p>Katara laughed.</p><p>“Have you bought a dress for the ball?” she asked.</p><p>“Of course!” Suki said. “What about you?”</p><p>Katara smiled widely, nodding. “I’ve got a Fire Nation style dress this time.”</p><p>Suki grinned gleefully. “Oooh let me see, let me see!” she said, clapping her hands together.</p><p>“Ok, ok,” Katara relented, nipping into her room to get the dress.</p><p>She came out holding the dress to her. It was a beautiful deep blue intricately embroidered with golden flowers; the dress that Zuko had bought for her after she had admired the fabric in his office.</p><p>Suki gasped. “Oh Katara, that’s beautiful!” she gushed, standing up to run the silk through her fingers as she inspected the garment. “Was this made by the palace seamstresses?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Katara admitted. “Zuko bought it for me.”</p><p>Suki looked at Katara in surprise, a smile playing across her lips. “Zuko bought it for you?” she said.</p><p>Katara nodded.</p><p>Suki’s eyebrows raised. “Interesting,” she said.</p><p>“What?” Katara asked.</p><p>“Seems like a pretty expensive gift for a friend if you ask me.”</p><p>Katara let her arms drop down so the dress fell away from it’s position against her as she rolled her eyes and glared at Suki exasperatedly. “He’s the Fire Lord, I’m pretty sure he only gives expensive gifts to anyone.”</p><p>Suki raised an eyebrow at her questioningly but didn’t push the subject. “Ok,” she said, her tone very clearly disbelieving as she shrugged.</p><p>“Anyway, let’s see yours,” Katara said, laying her dress down on the couch. </p><p>The girls continued catching up for hours. Eventually a knock on their door heralded the return of the boys.</p><p>“Come in!” Katara shouted.</p><p>Sokka opened the door and him and Zuko stood in the doorway.</p><p>The first thing Katara noticed was that Zuko was only wearing his loose training shirt, untied such that his chest was exposed.</p><p>The second thing she noticed is that both boys were very sweaty from their afternoon spar and while it just made her brother seem gross it made her feel all sorts of ways about Zuko.</p><p>“Are you girls done with your girly chatting?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Shut up, Sokka,” said Katara, rolling her eyes at him.</p><p>“You’re the one who kept going on about shopping in the Fire Nation,” said Suki.</p><p>Sokka huffed exasperatedly. “Suki! That was a private conversation between you and me!”</p><p>The girls giggled.</p><p>“Have a good spar?” Suki asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko responded, his eyes lifting up to look at Katara. She felt her heart race as their gazes locked. He quickly turned back to look at Suki. “Sokka’s improved greatly,” he said, serious even though a cheeky grin spread across his face as he looked sideways at Sokka.</p><p>“Oh I have, have I, Mister High and Mighty?” Sokka said, turning on Zuko as he’d been expecting. Suki shook her head as Sokka mocked Zuko for his patronising comment. She glanced over at Katara to share her exasperation at the boys’ antics but Katara’s attention was still taken up by staring at Zuko.</p><p>Suki looked between Katara and Zuko and bit back a smile.</p><p>“We’d better go and get cleaned up before dinner,” Sokka said, their spat cleared up.</p><p>Zuko nodded at each of the girls as they left.</p><p>The door closed behind them.</p><p>Katara, for the first time since Zuko had spoken, turned back to Suki who was watching her with a smug smile, her eyes dancing with amusement.</p><p>“What?” Katara asked.</p><p>“Oh, nothing…” Suki replied. “Friends definitely gawk at their other friend’s half-naked bodies like that.”</p><p>Katara viciously threw a couch pillow at her.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day Toph and Aang arrived on Appa. The palace was in full preparation mode for the evening’s festivities so only a quick catch up was had before the girls and boys separated to get ready.</p><p>Katara was slightly concerned that Suki would keep dropping hints about Zuko while Toph was around, the last thing she wanted was the blind earthbender hopping on the ‘tease-Katara-about-Zuko’ bandwagon, but luckily Suki never mentioned a thing.</p><p>Once ready, the girls met up with Sokka and Aang. Katara was marginally disappointed that Zuko wasn’t with them as he had been pulled aside for some last minute work. The group made their way excitedly to the main hall and took up their positions to be announced as they entered. Aang went first, then Sokka and Suki together. Katara waited patiently as Toph went through the curtain.</p><p>Just then, the curtain on the opposite side of the antechamber moved aside as Zuko and Iroh stepped in. Zuko halted in his steps at the sight before him, eyes wide as he took in Katara. The dress fit her perfectly, accentuating every bit of Katara he’d been trying to shove from his mind. A generously revealing neckline lined with a golden lace trim topped a figure-hugging bodice with loose sleeves billowing into tapered points. Her skirt panels hung from her hips, the central panel embroidered with the golden cherry blossoms she loved so much. A similar pattern adorned the bodice and sleeves of her dress. Her hair was tied into half a top knot, higher than she usually wore it in a nod to the style of the Fire Nation. Her face was still framed by her signature hair loops, golden beads holding them in place to match her outfit. The rest of her hair tumbled down her back in loose curls.</p><p>Katara felt a smile spread across her face as she took in Zuko’s formal Fire Nation garb, crown sticking out proudly from his top-knot, the wide shoulder pads of his robe exaggerating his broad shoulders and chest. Zuko stood stunned for a moment before realising that Katara was looking at him, waiting for him to say something first.</p><p>“Katara, you look..wow,” he said, still unable to stop staring.</p><p>Katara beamed. “Who knew you had such good taste in clothing?” she teased, gripping the sides of the silk to spread out her skirts slightly. “Thank you so much, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>Zuko froze, eyes shooting wide open as he realised those words had come out of his mouth.</p><p>Katara blushed, diverting her eyes and Zuko wondered how it was possible that she looked even more beautiful blushing at his compliments.</p><p>Through the curtain they suddenly heard: “I present, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!”</p><p>Her eyes shot up to Zuko’s and she smiled in way of apology for cutting their stilted conversation short before rushing to the entrance way and entering the ball.</p><p>Zuko watched her go, still in a slight trance.</p><p>“Miss Katara does look stunning this evening.”</p><p>Zuko jumped. He had completely forgotten that Iroh was standing behind him. Iroh chuckled heartily and Zuko growled, turning to him. Iroh gave him a knowing look and Zuko swiftly turned back to face the curtain, grumbling to himself about nosy uncles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of you might recognise this chapter as the 'Inconvenient Arousal' one-shot I published a short while ago on AO3, sorry for the repetition but in trying to work out an aftermath it ended up fitting in with the story, please don't @ me! :P Hopefully you'll enjoy the added context here, it's all building up to some SPICY scenes. I promise the next chapter is extra long and includes the requested aftermath!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours later, the party was in full swing. Zuko had spent the entire ball being summoned to chat with guest after guest. Finally finding a moment where he was not in conversation with some dignitary or other he quickly tried to search for the only group of friends he wanted to converse with. He waded through the crowds in the main room looking for blue.</p><p>
  <i>Red, gold, red, green, green, red, brown, blue!</i>
</p><p>He squeezed between two of his guests and grabbed Sokka by the shoulder.</p><p>“Sparky!” Sokka shouted, giving him a hug and a thump on the back. “Great party! I need to take some of this sake back with me, it is so good.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Zuko said, a bit distracted. “I’ll get some crates sent back with you-”</p><p>“Yessss,” Sokka said, pumping his fist. “Come drink with me buddy!” He grabbed Zuko round the neck with his arm and dragged him towards the drinks table. Zuko managed to wrench out of his grip laughing.</p><p>“Have you seen your sister anywhere?” he asked.</p><p>Sokka started laughing loudly. “Dude, she is PISSED!” he said. “Oh man, you should’ve seen her, she almost fell straight through that paper wall thing you’ve got over there. Yet another reason why I need to take more of this back with me -” he pointedly waved his glass, “because she is so much funnier when she’s drunk.”</p><p>“Is she ok?” asked Zuko, concerned.</p><p>Sokka waved his arm nonchalantly, “Relax man, she’s fine, Suki took her out to the gardens to get some fresh air.”</p><p>“I’m going to go check she’s ok,” Zuko said, turning to the gardens.</p><p>“Boo!” Sokka chided after him, before grabbing a second glass of wine and making his way into the crowds.</p><p>***</p><p>Zuko relaxed a bit more when he got to the gardens. As much as he enjoyed the palace finally being a place where everyone felt welcome and could enjoy themselves, the night of partying was really starting to wear him down.</p><p>He rounded a corner and heard a slurred, “Suki, I’m a waterbender, waterbenders can handle their alcohol, I’m fine - fuck!...ow.”</p><p>Suki’s laughter rang through the garden followed by Katara’s. “You idiot,” came Suki’s voice through her laughter, “you’re just like your brother! Can you stop wandering around and just come and sit here please!”</p><p>“Fine, only to prove to you I am nothing like my butthead of a brother,” came the grumpy response.</p><p>Zuko finally found the source of the voices and saw Katara sprawled out on her back on the floor with Suki sitting next to her.</p><p>“Uh, hi, it’s me,” he said awkwardly.</p><p>Katara tilted her head backwards from where she lay so she could look at him.</p><p>“Zuko! Come join me!” she yelled, patting the grass next to her and scrambling to sit up before she almost tumbled over. Suki gently pushed her back to lying down, laughing.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to move that fast right now, Katara,” she said.</p><p>“I feel dizzy..” Katara groaned, her eyes closed. “Zuko come help.”</p><p>Zuko felt his insides clench. Why was she choosing him to help over Suki?</p><p>Suki looked up at him, eyes dancing with amusement, clearly in the know about something that he didn’t know.</p><p>Zuko couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips as he regarded the hopelessly inebriated waterbender.</p><p>He stepped closer and knelt down in the grass next to Suki.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll take it from here,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Thanks,” she smiled as she stood up, brushing the grass off her skirts. “Have you seen Sokka anywhere?”</p><p>“Last I saw he was headed to the drinks table,” Zuko responded.</p><p>“Ugh,” Suki groaned. “Guess I’ll be out here with another watertribe member soon enough, they cannot hold their alcohol!”</p><p>Then she added, “Don’t worry though, I can take him to another part of the gardens.”</p><p>She winked at him and left.</p><p>Zuko sat there for a moment, completely baffled by the wink. Katara was utterly smashed, there was no way he would do anything. He wouldn’t do anything anyway! Why would she think he would? Did Katara say something?</p><p>His mind was running a thousand miles a minute when Katara opened her eyes slightly and saw him sitting over her.</p><p>“Zuko!” she said excitedly, moving to sit up again, clearly forgetting what had happened last time she did that. He gently pushed her shoulders back down again, pressing her to the ground. She looked up at him with wide eyes and pouted.</p><p>He froze for a moment, unable to look away, very aware that he was leaning over her. The way her hair sprawled out beneath him was seared into his memory. He suddenly sat back.</p><p>“I think you need to stay there till you don’t feel so dizzy anymore,” he said.</p><p>He moved to lay beside her. </p><p>They looked up at the stars together. Katara started humming to herself happily. After a while she spoke, “The stars are different here.”</p><p>Zuko had never really thought about it. “I guess they are,” he said.</p><p>“The warriors in our tribe use the stars to navigate their way across the ice,” she said.</p><p>“You <i>are<i> a warrior from your tribe,” he said, turning to her.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>She pulled a frowning face. “Nooo, like, the <i>men warriors<i>,” she said, putting on a ridiculous macho-man voice for the last two words.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Zuko snorted a laugh.</p><p>“I never learnt how to do it,” she said. “We just used maps when we were flying around in the summer before the war.” She laughed, “We weren’t very good at it.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened in realisation. “You used maps to get from the south to the north pole?”</p><p>“Yup,” Katara replied.</p><p>Zuko started laughing loudly.</p><p>Katara turned to look at him in confusion. “What?” she asked, an amused expression playing across her features.</p><p>“The whole time I thought the Avatar was a master of evasive manoeuvres. Wow, I mean, I should have realised after I’d actually met Aang, I just thought maybe he had some special airbender powers or something, I don’t know.”</p><p>“What, like some sort of magic airbender compass?” she asked as she laughed, slurring the last words together.</p><p>“Maybe!” Zuko said, his tone playfully defensive as he nudged her shoulder.</p><p>Their laughter died down. A thought occurred to Katara. “I had to use the stars one time actually. That was when we were in the desert in the Earth Kingdom. I had star maps though.”</p><p>Zuko looked over to her in invitation for her to continue speaking.</p><p>“Appa got stolen, and we had no idea where we were going. Aang was too angry to help, Toph couldn’t see, like, really couldn’t see anything and Sokka-” she burst out laughing.</p><p>Zuko smiled widely at her laughter.</p><p>“Sokka was high on cactus juice,” she squeaked as tears started to fall from her eyes.</p><p>Eventually she contained her giggles enough to continue, “Anyway, we’d stolen some star map things from the library so I used them to get us out of there.”</p><p>“Escaping a desert with an angry Avatar, a vulnerable Toph and a completely out of it Sokka using star navigation? That’s amazing!” said Zuko. He paused for a moment feeling a pang of regret and looked back up at the sky. “I wish I’d been there to help,” he said, half to himself. He felt Katara’s hand wrap around his. She squeezed his hand in a gesture of comfort.</p><p>“Do you know what my favourite part of that summer was?” she asked.</p><p>“What was it?” he asked.</p><p>“It was the days we spent, just the six of us, all together at Ember Island.”</p><p>“What, just days before the comet?” Zuko asked incredulously.</p><p>“Yeah!” she said. “We worked well together. Like a little family. I always felt like I was being really motherly to everyone, but I never felt that way with you.”</p><p>She turned to look at him. “You made me feel...seen I guess. You stood by my side and supported me when I needed it. You just, understood. No one else did.”</p><p>He looked at her in surprise, unsure of what to say to such a glowing review of him, from Katara no less.</p><p>She smiled at him and he felt his heart grow warm. He could see the stars reflected in her deep blue eyes, mirroring the sky above them. His heart caught in his throat at the sight and he found he could not bring himself to look away from her. She turned away to face the sky, breaking the trance.</p><p>“Ok, I think I’m ready to stand up now,” she said. She sat up on her elbows and pushed herself up onto her feet unsteadily. Zuko caught her arm as she stumbled and she grabbed onto him making his heart stutter. </p><p>“Are you ok?” he asked.</p><p>She frowned stubbornly at him. “Of course, I’m fine.” She took another step and the world wheeled before her as she pitched forwards.</p><p>He grabbed her again, pulling her back upright. He rolled his eyes. “Stubborn waterbender,” he said. “I think you might need to go to bed.”</p><p>“Nooo!” she complained loudly, the sound cut off abruptly by a massive yawn.</p><p>“Katara you look like you’re about to pass out where you’re standing, come on.”</p><p>“I want to go sit by the water,” she said. Her eyes suddenly widened with excitement. “The turtle-ducks!”</p><p>She tried to tug him in the direction of the turtle-duck pond and he relented.</p><p>Katara sighed with disappointment when she got there. “Where are the turtle-ducks?” she asked.</p><p>“They’re all asleep,” Zuko replied, stifling a yawn himself. Out of habit he moved to sit against the tree by the pond. Katara sat next to him.</p><p>They stared sleepily at the pond in front of them, watching the moonlight dance on the water. Suddenly Katara’s head lolled forward, making her jump. “Are you ok?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Mmhm,” came the groggy response. “Brrr…”</p><p>He looked down at her in surprise. She was shivering. “Are you cold?”</p><p>She continued to shiver in response.</p><p>“Let me help,” he said gently, reaching over and pulling her into his lap, wrapping his cloak around the two of them. She lay her head on his chest.</p><p>She hummed with contentment at his warmth. The sound seemed to reverberate all through Zuko and a goofy smile spread across his face. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. She hummed again in response, the sound dying down as her breathing became slower and heavier.</p><p>The soft rhythm of her breathing lulled him into a contented, dozy state. He let his cheek fall to press on the top of her head and felt indescribably happy when she nuzzled her face towards his neck.</p><p>She wriggled in his lap to get closer and Zuko suddenly sucked in a sharp breath, eyes shooting open as he felt his member stir in response to her movements and press up against her slightly.</p><p>Zuko stayed completely still, praying to any gods watching that Katara didn’t notice.</p><p>She wiggled her butt again and Zuko repressed a high pitched whine that almost tore from his throat, internally screaming at himself to stop getting turned on.</p><p>He heard a small chuckle from Katara as she partially stretched her legs out, thighs pressing over his semi-erection.</p><p>“I’m too tired for that now, Zuko,” she murmured sleepily.</p><p>His stomach flipped as a hot wave of embarrassment shot through him.</p><p>Her hand lifted from her lap and waved unsteadily in the air landing on his face, then his shoulder before finally resting high up on his chest.</p><p>She pushed herself up slightly and lifted her head up to his ear.</p><p>“But I promise I’ll take you up on that offer another time,” she whispered.</p><p>She pressed a kiss to his jawline before her head dropped heavily back to his chest, sleeping the unwakeable slumber of the very drunk.</p><p>Zuko sat completely in shock. What just happened? Did she just...mean what he thought she meant? Did she actually just kiss him? She was so drunk. Did she know what she was saying?</p><p>He groaned slightly at the renewed throbbing between his legs. </p><p>
  <i>First things first, stop the growing situation down there. </i>
</p><p>It proved to be rather challenging with Katara pressed up against him like she was. </p><p>
  <i>Think of Uncle in a hot tub… think of Toph picking her toes…. think of Sokka’s dirty socks….</i>
</p><p>Suddenly a voice moving through the garden broke through his thoughts. The loud whisper echoed over the water:</p><p>“Come on, Suki, I won’t tell Zuko! There’s a spot by the turtle-duck pond that’s perfect, no one will see us!”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes snapped wide. </p><p>
  <i>Yep, that’ll work.</i>
</p><p>Situation well and truly dealt with, Zuko tucked one arm under Katara’s legs and another behind her back as he stood up. He quickly moved away from the turtle-duck pond, trying not to think about his favourite spot that was surely about to be desecrated. He looked down at the sleepy waterbender in his arms and sighed. Shifting her position to make her easier to carry, he made his way into the palace to put her to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone who has read this story so far! It's been so lovely reading your comments. We are now halfway through! Got some excitement coming up in the next few chapters.</p><p>Thought I'd drop in that I run a Facebook group for Zutara fanfic writers to chat about ideas and share our fics, I'd love to get to know some of you better if you fancy joining!</p><p>https://www.facebook.com/groups/zutarafanficwriters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara woke up and groaned before she’d even opened her eyes. Her head pounded like she’d been trampled by a herd of Komodo-rhinos. She randomly waved her arm out of the sheets, trying to sense some water and her hand knocked over a bowl of water by the side of her bed.</p><p>She scrunched up her face as the water splashed her, soaking one half of her pillow and dripping off the edge of the bedside table. She grumbled and bent the water from the floor and the bed, eyes still closed. The water formed a glove around her hand and she pressed it to her temple where it started glowing.</p><p>She breathed out in relief as her headache ebbed somewhat. Then she frowned slightly. She didn’t remember placing a bowl of water by her bed. Come to think of it she didn’t remember going to bed. Did someone take her to bed? Oh spirits, was someone in bed with her?</p><p>Still unwilling to open her eyes she bent the water back into the bowl and tentatively reached her hand out across the mattress feeling around. She turned her head and cracked her eyes open a smidge. There was no sign of another occupant in the bed and she sighed with relief.</p><p>That was the last thing she wanted to happen, it had been bad enough that she’d got drunk in front of Zuko.</p><p>Her eyes shot open. Zuko!</p><p>Memories of the night before started appearing in her hazy brain. She’d been messing around by the pond. Sokka had kept refilling her glass. She vaguely remembered being curled in someone’s arms outside. Suki normally looked after her but that wouldn’t have been Suki. Or Sokka. Suddenly golden eyes flashed across her vision. Zuko. It had been Zuko. Oh spirits....They were by the pond. Suki was there too. No, she couldn’t have been. <i>Wait,</i> she thought, her hungover brain getting ahead of itself, <i>let’s try and get the order right.</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>She’d been at the party with Suki and her brother. Sokka had been plying her with sake... Katara grumbled. Curse her stupid brother, whatever had happened she was going to blame it on him.</p><p>Then... she winced at the sudden memory of almost falling through the paper wall. Maybe she should stop trying to remember. She’d gone outside to get some fresh air with Suki....</p><p>---</p><p>“So what’s going on Katara?”</p><p>Katara tried to balance on the rocks bordering a flower bed.</p><p>“What?” she asked Suki.</p><p>Suki rolled her eyes. “Come on, Katara, you might be drunk but don’t play dumb with me! You’ve been eyeing up Zuko all night! So....do you like him?”</p><p>Katara slipped off the rock she was on. “No!” she said. Then she started uncontrollably giggling.</p><p>Suki couldn’t help her laughter as she pointed at Katara. “Yes you do! You’re a terrible liar! Haha! You like Zuko!”</p><p>Katara blushed red and stumbled over to Suki pushing her finger against her lips. “Ssssshhhh, you can’t tell anyone! Aang would...,” she mimed an explosion with sound effects, “Sokka would,” she grimaced, “and TOPH would just,” she groaned.</p><p>“And Zuko?” teased Suki.</p><p>“Uggghhhh,” Katara groaned, sitting in the grass. “Nope, just nope.”</p><p>“I think he likes you,” Suki said.</p><p>“What?” Katara asked incredulously. “Pfffft, noooo, Mr Fire Lord doesn’t like me. He’s got, like..” she waved her hand around vaguely, “loads of fancy ladies around.”</p><p>Suki’s nose crinkled in amusement. “Fancy ladies?” she laughed. “What are you on about Katara?”</p><p>“Sshhhhh!” Katara said, crawling a bit closer to Suki again. “They’re everywhere at this party. The tall, pale ones, scary and...,” she sighed again, “gorgeous,” she finished, a defeated expression settling on her face.</p><p>Suki scoffed and pushed her over so she fell onto the grass. “Katara, that boy literally sacrificed himself for you. Plus you’re gorgeous! He’d be stupid not to like you and he definitely does!”</p><p>Katara hummed to herself then turned to Suki. “I think YOU’RE gorgeous,” she said, booping her nose affectionately.</p><p>Suki laughed. “You water tribe lot, flirts the whole lot of you!”</p><p>Katara stuck her tongue out then made her way back over to the decorative rocks, balancing precariously on them again.</p><p>Suki watched her for a while with a smile on her face. Katara almost slipped again and Suki laughed.</p><p>“You really can’t hold your alcohol can you,” she teased.</p><p>“Suki, I’m a waterbender, waterbenders can handle their alcohol, I’m fine - “ she promptly slipped off the rock landing hard on her bum with a curse. “Ow.”</p><p>Suki’s laughter rang through the garden followed by Katara’s. “You idiot,” came Suki’s voice through her laughter, “you’re just like your brother! Can you stop wandering around and just come and sit here please!”</p><p>“Fine, only to prove to you I am nothing like my butthead of a brother,” came the grumpy response.</p><p>---</p><p>Katara grimaced, her hand going to her head as she reached for the water again. So far it wasn’t too bad, Suki was always going to find out anyway and she trusted her not to tell anyone.</p><p>She tried to remember some more... Zuko had arrived at some point. They’d lay in the grass together... she remembered leaning against a tree feeling cold... her eyebrows rose as the next memory arrived.</p><p>She remembered being surrounded by warmth and feeling so very safe and comfortable. She remembered Zuko’s woodsmoke scent. She must have passed out at that point because the memories slipped from her mind like the fish she always failed to catch at the South Pole.</p><p>She opened her eyes properly. Well, she’d have to face them all at some point today. Better get it over with.</p><p>She got up, wincing as her head pounded again and her feet, sore from the party, took her weight.</p><p>She made her way to the bathroom and got dressed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Everyone sat at the breakfast table laughing. </p><p>Katara entered and Sokka cheered. She smiled sarcastically at him.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t the drunken wonder of last night!” Sokka jeered loudly.</p><p>“Shut up, Sokka,” complained Katara as she took a seat between Toph and Aang. </p><p>Toph laughed loudly at her. “Can’t believe I missed when you nearly fell through that wall!” she cackled. </p><p>Aang’s laughter rang out in response to Toph’s. “Yeah Katara, you were sooo drunk!” he joked.</p><p>Katara grimaced, her head falling into her hands.</p><p>Her eyes caught Suki staring at her pointedly across the table while Toph and Aang teased her.</p><p>Katara pulled a confused look back at her and Suki glared then narrowed her eyes and nodded, in a gesture Katara knew perfectly well meant: ‘we will discuss what happened later.’</p><p>Katara suppressed a deep sigh and reached out across the table to get some rice. </p><p>She ate in silence while Sokka reeled off story after story from the night before, most of them featuring Katara completely embarrassing herself. Suki nudged him in the side with her elbow.</p><p>“Hey knock it off, you were plenty drunk too!” she teased, trying to give Katara a break.</p><p>“Nowhere near as badly as Katara though!” Sokka defended.</p><p>“Ha! You WERE! You kept going on and on…” </p><p>In the argument that followed Katara tentatively sneaked a peek at Zuko at the head of the table. He shook his head at Sokka and Suki in amusement and turned back to his food. He caught Katara’s eye and blushed a bright red.</p><p>Katara’s heart felt like it both jumped and sank. <i>Oh Tui,<i> she thought. Zuko blushing as soon as he even looked at her couldn’t be good. What HAPPENED last night?</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Zuko awkwardly cleared his throat. “How are you feeling Katara?” he asked.</p><p>She smiled weakly back at him. “I’m fine thanks, just a little headache.”</p><p>Zuko offered a small smile back. His attention got distracted by the growing spat going on between Suki and Sokka. He rolled his eyes. “Can you two knock it off please, Katara has a headache.”</p><p>They both stopped and looked at him in surprise before turning back to their breakfast.</p><p>“Besides,” Zuko began, sipping his tea, “I’m trying to work out why the turtle-ducks seem to be avoiding their usual spot by the pond. They seem a bit traumatised. Any idea what that’s about?” His lips curved into a smirk behind his teacup and his eyes caught Katara’s, twinkling in amusement.</p><p>For a moment Katara panicked, thinking he meant something had happened between them but then she saw Suki burn a bright red and Sokka’s jaw almost visibly dropped.</p><p>Katara grinned like a wolf bat, enjoying watching Sokka become the subject of scrutiny. He stuttered as he struggled to explain himself.</p><p>Toph started laughing loudly and soon everyone was laughing again.</p><p>***</p><p>After breakfast Suki ran after Katara and ambushed her in her room.</p><p>“Soooo... details!” she said excitedly.</p><p>Katara rounded on her. “I was going to ask YOU what happened! All I remember is chatting to you and then...”</p><p>“...then?” Suki pressed.</p><p>
  <i>Warm arms wrapped around her, golden eyes shining in the moonlight above her...<i> that memory was new.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Then....,” Katara continued, coming out of her reverie, “then... you left me with Zuko! Zuko of all people!” She declared in an accusatory tone.</p><p>“Hey you asked for him,” Suki said, hands up in defence.</p><p>“I...what?” Katara asked, deflating slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, I was looking after you, Zuko showed up and you basically forgot I was there,” Suki said, a smug smile gracing her features.</p><p>“Ohhh noooo,” Katara groaned. “Do you think he knows I....maybe... like him?” she asked, cringing at herself.</p><p>“I KNEW IT!”</p><p>The door slammed open revealing a triumphant Toph.</p><p>“Toph!” Katara cried out, ushering her in and slamming the door behind her. “You can’t just barge in! What were you doing outside my door?”</p><p>“Eavesdropping,” she replied simply. Katara huffed in frustration. “Your heart rate was all over the place when you caught eyes with Zuko this morning, don’t think I didn’t notice. There’s something going on with you two and now I know what!”</p><p>She flopped onto the bed and Suki sat next to her.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, ok, big deal, so I like Zuko,” Katara said. Suki squealed in excitement. Katara waved her into silence. “But I’m not going to tell him and you aren’t either. This is just a stupid crush.”</p><p>She pointed at each of them viciously, even though she knew Toph couldn’t see her with her feet off the ground.</p><p>Toph waved a hand at her. “Yeah, yeah, calm down Sugar Queen. This one will be more fun to watch as it plays out, I’m not going to spoil the fun.”</p><p>Katara scowled and pinched the bridge of her nose. Oh spirits that was something Zuko did. Had she really been ogling at him that much?</p><p>“So... you don’t know what happened last night, but we both know you were left with Zuko and you were drunk and VERY flirty,” Suki recounted, coming back to the matter at hand.</p><p>Katara sighed. “Yes.”</p><p>“Well let’s ask him!” shouted Toph with a mischievous grin as she jumped up from the bed and marched purposefully towards the door.</p><p>“What?! No!” shouted Katara, reaching to grab the earthbender before she could leave the room. Toph bent the rock from her meteorite bracelet at Katara’s feet, clamping her to the floor.</p><p>Katara stumbled slightly, eyes widening. “TOPH!” she shouted as the earthbender ran from the room cackling.</p><p>Katara managed to wrench her feet from the hoop of rock and her and Suki ran after her to Zuko’s room.</p><p>They heard Toph’s loud voice from round the corner.</p><p>“What happened with you and Sugar Queen last night Sparky?”</p><p>Zuko’s confused voice came back, “What? Nothing. What do you mean?”</p><p>Katara and Suki came crashing in, panting. Clearly they were still dehydrated.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened in shock. “Er...hi. What’s happening?” he asked.</p><p>“Just... ignore her Zuko, sorry to disturb you,” Katara said, almost crippled with embarrassment as she tugged on Toph’s arm.</p><p>“No, I’m finding out what happened!” Toph said sternly, completely immovable.</p><p>“Nothing happened,” said Zuko, looking a bit confused. “Katara was drunk, we sat in the garden for a while, then she fell asleep by the tree and I carried her to her room.”</p><p>Katara stared at him intensely. </p><p>Zuko had carried her to her room. He must have left the bowl of water for her. She felt all warm and fuzzy thinking about that. She came back to herself.</p><p>“That’s it?” she asked. She cursed herself, why did she sound so disappointed?</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Zuko stammered. “Why, what did you think had happened?”</p><p>Katara froze. “Uh, um, nothing, obviously. Why would anything else have happened? Haha...”</p><p>“No kissing then?” Toph asked.</p><p>Katara stood mortified.</p><p>“No!” Zuko said, instantly defensive.</p><p>“You’re lying!” Toph exclaimed gleefully.</p><p>“No, we didn’t, we didn’t kiss. Nothing happened!” Zuko reiterated.</p><p>“Hmm... you weren’t lying then..” Toph mused, suddenly confused.</p><p>An awkward silence followed.</p><p>“Right, well, glad that’s all cleared up, we’d better be going, sorry for barging in Zuko,” Suki said, smiling and tugging the other two girls from the room. Toph pinned her blind gaze on Zuko for a moment longer before leaving the room.</p><p>***</p><p>Katara sat on a bench in the palace gardens deep in thought. After that excruciatingly embarrassing exchange she had angrily kicked both girls out and locked herself in her room. Once the coast was clear she’d made her way to the gardens, being careful to avoid everyone she knew.</p><p>She sighed and groaned. She knew Toph’s seismic senses were always accurate. If she had said that Zuko hadn’t been lying about kissing occurring then he hadn’t been lying. But he wasn’t lying when he said that they didn’t kiss?</p><p>Katara had narrowed down the possibilities to two options. Either Zuko had kissed her in some way, or she had kissed him. Either way, it wasn’t reciprocated, hence the ‘we didn’t kiss’ truth. She was fairly sure Zuko wouldn’t have kissed her when she was drunk, he was a pretty honourable guy and she trusted him completely. She also knew that if he had made a move she would have gone along with just about anything in the state she was in. She grimaced. Which meant that she must have kissed him. Or tried to maybe? Did he reject her?</p><p>She sunk her head into her hands and moved over to lie on her stomach by the turtle-duck pond. She idly swirled the water in the pond with her hands wishing that the ground could just swallow her up.</p><p>The sound of footsteps on the gravel path behind her made her jump. She froze, desperately praying that those footsteps weren’t from who she thought.</p><p>“Uh...Katara?”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>She bolted upright. “Zuko!” she said. “I..hi..um..I-” she stammered, internally cursing herself for being so inarticulate. “I’m so sorry about earlier,” she blurted out. “I was talking to Suki and Toph interrupted and I said I didn’t know what happened last night and Suki said I was with you and, and, Toph just ran out-” she babbled.</p><p>Zuko held up his hands placatingly. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” he said. He sat by the tree. Katara paused and then moved to sit by him. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments.</p><p>“Thank you for leaving the bowl of water by my bed,” Katara said, breaking the silence.</p><p>Zuko smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “It was nothing really. I just figured you’d be pretty hungover this morning.”</p><p>“I was!” Katara emphasised, laughing weakly. She looked sidelong at him. “Did you really carry me to bed?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>She grimaced. “I am so sorry, I was such a mess.” Zuko shrugged noncommittally.</p><p>Katara took a breath. “Did I do anything….inappropriate?” she asked, visibly cringing at herself.</p><p>Zuko froze, thinking of a response. “No,” he said carefully.</p><p>Katara was utterly bewildered. “I didn’t? But...but you said..” she trailed off. “Oh. Well, ok then.” She seemed to perk up slightly. “I just hope I didn’t embarrass myself too much!” she laughed. “I really don’t remember a thing.”</p><p>
  <i>Except the intensity of golden eyes on hers, the soft rise and fall of a chest against her cheek, the warm cradle of strong arms…<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>She turned to look at him and realised he was staring at her, his cheeks tinged pink. “You don’t remember last night at all?” he asked.</p><p>“Uh...no,” Katara said.</p><p>Zuko felt instant relief that she hadn’t remembered the inappropriate move on his part from the night before, no matter that he hadn’t really been able to help it, but he was surprised that more than anything he felt severely disappointed that she didn’t remember anything else.</p><p>“Oh,” he said.</p><p>Katara held his gaze curiously for a moment before shaking any contemplation from her head. “Thanks Zuko,” she said smiling. “Toph really had me going there. I’ll see you at dinner?” She stood and left the garden, firmly pushing down any residual uncertainty of the situation.</p><p>Zuko watched her go and sighed, his head falling back to hit the tree trunk. She really didn’t remember anything? That was probably just as well, she must just have been drunk the night before. But he’d really felt they connected as they spoke. Was it just him?</p><p>“Well, well, well.”</p><p>His eyes snapped open and he turned quickly to see the blind earthbender leaning against the adjacent tree.</p><p>“Isn’t this interesting,” Toph continued.</p><p>Zuko’s face fell into a grumpy expression. “What do you want, Toph,” he deadpanned.</p><p>“Woah, so hostile! Just wondered what was going on out here, felt some heartbeats going absolutely crazy so thought I’d check it out.”</p><p>Zuko narrowed his eyes at her. “Toph, please, I’m not in the mood to be messed with.”</p><p>“I’m not messing with you!” she exclaimed. “No need to get your crown in a twist, just cos Katara kissed you and doesn’t remember, jeez…” she said nonchalantly, turning to leave.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened. “What?! No, that didn’t-” he stammered. Toph’s milky eyes turned towards him.</p><p>He sighed in defeat. “Fine. That’s sorta...kinda what happened.”</p><p>Toph grinned evilly. “I knew it.”</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone, please,” Zuko said.</p><p>Toph sighed exasperatedly. “What’s the point in knowing everyone’s secrets if I can’t tell anyone anything!” she exclaimed. “You guys are no fun.” She pouted.</p><p>“Wait, secrets? Who’s got secrets?” Zuko asked. <i>Is it Katara?<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Toph lazily stood up off the tree. “I promised I’d stay out of it,” she said. “You’ll figure it out eventually.” She grinned.</p><p>With that, she sauntered off, cackling to herself.</p><p>***</p><p>The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. Katara’s concerns appeared to have been alleviated since her discussion with Zuko and he was glad that the embarrassing subject had been moved away from.</p><p>Early the next morning the members of their group got set to go their separate ways; Aang to get back to his air acolytes, Toph to get back to her metalbending academy and Sokka and Suki back to the South Pole.</p><p>Aang and Toph left at sunrise on Appa. Sokka and Suki left mid-morning. Katara watched them depart with a sad smile. She waved as the ship sailed out of the harbour.</p><p>She turned back to head to the palace, heaving a sigh. Zuko walked with her, his morning being free before work began in earnest that afternoon.</p><p>“Are you ok?” he broached as Katara marched in silence.</p><p>Katara smiled, quickly brushing away the tears that fell from her eyelashes. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she said, her chuckle thickened by the lump in her throat. “I just miss them all so much.”</p><p>Zuko’s face fell into a concerned frown. “You can go back whenever you like you know,” he said. “I’ll make it happen if that’s what you need.” His heart clenched painfully at the idea of Katara leaving him, even if only for a short while, but he suppressed the feeling.</p><p>Katara shook her head, swatting away the idea. “No, no,” she said, “I’m needed here, and I do love it here. Besides I’d probably just be missing you if I spent too long there.”</p><p>Zuko felt a blush creep onto his face and he quickly turned his head away to face the direction they headed.</p><p>“Oh,” he said. Luckily his awkward response went unnoticed as Katara sighed and began chatting about lighter subjects.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Zuko strode down the main corridor to the library. He knew he was a little early for his usual meeting with Katara but he just could not take any more work. For the past hour he had impatiently listened to one of his council members who had ambushed him in his office, frequently nodding and attempting to cut into the monologue, fingertips drumming a tattoo onto the edge of his desk. When the councilman had finally bowed and left the room Zuko quickly stood up and marched to the door, pausing to count to five before leaving the room, so as not to seem too eager.</p><p>“You have an appointment with Advisor Shun, your majesty, he requested one this morning,” said his secretary from his desk outside of Zuko’s office.</p><p>Zuko didn’t even change his pace as he marched through the antechamber waving a hand at his secretary.</p><p>“Cancel it,” he said.</p><p>He was halfway down the corridor towards the library when he heard someone enter the corridor behind him, muttering to themselves. He turned slightly and saw Advisor Shun intently reading through some parchment on a clipboard in his hand and striding purposefully towards the library. It had become well known that Zuko frequented the library around this time and Zuko had no doubt that Advisor Shun was hoping to find him there.</p><p>Panicking, Zuko ducked into a small corridor on his right and darted behind a large vase. Advisor Shun’s footsteps went straight past Zuko’s hiding place towards the library as Zuko predicted.</p><p>“Zuko?”</p><p>Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped round. Katara stood in the small corridor looking at him curiously, clearly on her way to the library from the ladies washroom down the hall. “What are you do-” she began before she was abruptly cut off as he grabbed her and pulled her against the wall behind the vase.</p><p>“What-” she began before he clamped a hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Ssshhh,” he told her. Her eyebrows contorted in indignation and she made to shove his hand away before they heard the advisor’s footsteps return and pause at the entrance to the corridor. They froze, staring wide-eyed at each other, trying not to breathe. Zuko looked at her desperately, praying that she would understand what he was trying to convey with his eyes alone. Her eyes were wide with confusion but she had at least grasped the need to stay quiet. In the tense silence, Zuko vaguely registered that hiding behind a vase had probably not been the best idea as he would definitely have a lot of explaining to do if he was caught now, but he could barely think about that over the pounding in his ears. </p><p>The silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity, before finally they heard the footsteps resume towards the library. </p><p>Once the footsteps were out of earshot Zuko heaved a sigh of relief. He only realised his hand was still over Katara’s mouth when he felt her lips tremble against his palm as she unsuccessfully attempted to suppress a laugh.</p><p>He quickly pulled his hand away, acutely aware of the sensation on his palm where her lips had rested. Uncontrollable giggles bubbled up from Katara and she put her own hands over her mouth to stifle them, aware that Zuko was clearly feeling more than a little awkward and embarrassed. Tears of laughter started to fall from her clenched eyelids as she struggled to stay quiet and when she opened her eyes a fraction and caught his pained expression her giggles came back in earnest and she snorted. At that Zuko began to laugh too. </p><p>“You-” Katara tried to speak through her giggles, poking him in the chest, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. “You were HIDING…” another round of laughter took over her and her hand fell flat on his chest as she used it to steady herself between him and the wall.</p><p>Zuko felt heat flare in his chest where her palm pressed against him. His face flushed and his laughter died down as he became very aware of their position and proximity. </p><p>Katara’s giggles ceased when she noticed his change in demeanour.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said with a sheepish smile, assuming that she’d overdone it with the mocking. </p><p>Her eyes drifted down to where her hand still lay on his chest. She looked back up at him.</p><p>He was looking right at her in a way that sent a hot wave shooting down her body, rooting her to the spot. She felt her breaths become shallow as her heart beat twice as fast. She noticed with a start that Zuko’s heart under her palm was beating just as fast as her own. As she started, her hand lifted off his chest slightly but he instantly stepped even closer so her hand was flat on his chest again and whispered, “Don’t.”</p><p>He spoke so softly she wasn’t even sure he’d said anything. She looked up at him, eyes wide, and noticed that his eyes had darted down to her lips and he was impossibly close. Her eyes dropped to his lips and back up to meet his gaze as he brought one hand up towards her waist…</p><p>“Have you seen Fire Lord Zuko?”</p><p>Katara literally jumped at the voice that was far too close by, bumping her head on Zuko’s as she did.</p><p>“Shit!” he whispered fiercely at both the pain radiating from the centre of his forehead and the surprise, as he squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall forward onto the wall next to Katara’s head. She bit down on her lip to silence her pained gasp. </p><p>As the pain dissipated Zuko prayed that he hadn’t been overheard. </p><p>
  <i>I almost kissed Katara, Agni what was I thinking, I almost kissed Katara...</i>
</p><p>The last thing he needed was to be caught NOW, he thought he might die of embarrassment as it was. He wondered if he could just hide his face in the marble wall forever. </p><p>
  <i>Could this possibly get worse? </i>
</p><p>Then he felt her quiet breath on his right ear and realised that he had inadvertently pinned Katara to the wall. He inwardly cursed any spirits that had had a hand in this situation.</p><p>“No he hasn’t come through here today,” spoke a second voice on the other side of the vase. “Maybe try his office?”</p><p>“I’ve tried there already,” came the first voice, sounding thoroughly exasperated.</p><p>“Maybe the gardens? He often goes there with Master Katara at this time. Truth be told I think they’re a bit sweet on each other.”</p><p><i>Great,</i> thought Zuko as he pressed his face harder into the wall, clenching his eyes shut and tensing his jaw. <i>This is just great.</i>

</p><p>“Hm!” exclaimed Advisor Shun, managing to pack a lot of disdain into one small sound. “His majesty should focus on stabilising our own nation before flitting about on romantic inclinations. I will see if he is in the gardens.”</p><p>Zuko felt his hands form into fists and resisted the urge to start bashing his head against the wall.</p><p>They waited as both sets of footsteps disappeared. With his face right next to her head, Zuko became intensely aware of how amazing Katara’s hair smelled. He vaguely wondered why it smelled so good, was that jasmine? Katara drew in a deep breath and he felt her chest press up against his. A jolt of electricity went down his body and Zuko had to consciously stop himself from tilting his hips into hers. His eyes widened as he suddenly felt the evidence of his arousal begin to strain against his pants and he swore he heard her gasp slightly. <i>Shit, shit, shit….</i>

</p><p>Eyes snapping open he quickly stepped back. She stumbled forward at the loss of contact; clearly he’d been crushing her more than he’d realised.</p><p>He stood back at arm’s length, desperately avoiding her gaze. One hand reached up to rub the back of his head and he just knew that he had gone an interesting shade of red. He risked a glance at Katara. She looked somewhat bemused, lips slightly parted as if she was struggling to register what just happened. So was Zuko. </p><p>“I….. need to go,” he stammered, before glancing once more at Katara and dashing off in the direction she had come from.</p><p>Still a bit flustered, Katara watched him go, before turning back to head to the library. It wasn’t until she’d already sat down that she realised with a laugh that unless Zuko had been planning on going to the ladies washroom he had gone in entirely the wrong direction.</p><p>***</p><p>Zuko sat in his office staring furiously at the report in front of him. </p><p>
  <i>‘The governor of the Yang Zhi province appeals to the royal palace for the provision….’</i>
</p><p>Zuko’s mind wandered back to that afternoon. He could still feel the lingering warmth of where his hand had hovered above her waist, still feel the pressure of her lips on his palm, still see her wide eyes drop down to his lips as he leant in….</p><p>
  <i>No! </i> he scolded himself. <i>Focus, focus on your work.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘The governor of the Yang Zhi province appeals…’</i>
</p><p>She’d looked right into his eyes like she could see straight into his soul. Her eyes were so blue. Even through his blinding embarrassment it had been somewhat amusing to see Katara at such a loss for what to say when he stepped back. A small smile tugged at his lips.</p><p>She’d totally snorted when she tried to hold in her laugh. The memory made him laugh out loud, a short, sharp sound that surprised him.</p><p>His smile fell as the embarrassment came seeping back and he inwardly groaned at the whole situation.</p><p>Wasn’t he supposed to be focusing on something?</p><p>
  <i>Dammit!</i>
</p><p>Starting again he began to read <i>‘The governor of the Yang Zhi province appeals to the royal palace…’</i></p><p>
  <i>Katara would be so much better at dealing with these appeals. I wonder if she’s still in the library?</i>
</p><p>He sunk his head into his hands. Well, he’d given it a good go but denying his feelings for Katara was not going to work. He sighed. Things had just got a whole lot more complicated.</p><p>***</p><p>Katara closed the library doors behind her and leaned back against them, releasing a big breath.</p><p>So…. what just happened?</p><p>She giggled and stopped, surprised at herself. Where had that come from?</p><p>She moved to her usual table and slumped in her chair. Zuko had been about to kiss her. ZUKO had been about to kiss her. Zuko had been about to KISS her.</p><p>She unconsciously started tugging at the ends of her hair. For a moment there, she had been about to kiss him.</p><p>Just the thought made her heart go wild. She’d definitely been feeling closer to him recently. And she really enjoyed his company. And she’d been caught staring at him maybe more than once over the past week.</p><p>And he’d almost kissed her.</p><p>Oh boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally we're getting somewhere!</p><p>Heads up for the plot twist next chapter, gotta inject a bit of ANGST. I couldn't make it TOO easy for them now could I :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko’s room was silent. All that could be heard was Zuko’s shallow breathing. A shadow detached itself from the wall and tiptoed towards the Fire Lord. The figure reached down to the sheath at their side, gripping the black handle tightly. The metal scraped slightly as the sword was unsheathed an inch… Zuko would recognise that sound anywhere.</p><p>He launched himself from the bed with a shout, fists alight, illuminating the room. He instinctively dodged quickly at the first swing of the sword and before the second could come the guards barged through the door and had tackled the intruder to the ground.</p><p>The imposter was forced to his knees and had his cloth mask ripped from his face. He looked up at Zuko with disdain.</p><p>Zuko stared down at him furiously. “Who are you!” he demanded. Silence.</p><p>The guard behind the would-be assassin knelt down and pressed a sword to his throat. “You will answer your Fire Lord when he speaks to you!” he shouted.</p><p>The intruder glared at Zuko. “Hail Ozai,” he said levelly. </p><p>Zuko felt both fear and anger flare within him. “Take him to the prison tower,” he said.</p><p>The guards roughly forced the intruder to his feet and dragged him out of the door.</p><p>The door closed behind them and Zuko sank onto his bed unsteadily, his head in his hands. He looked up suddenly in panic. “Katara!”</p><p>He ran to the door just as it opened and Katara came tumbling in, followed by a few flustered guards.</p><p>She fell forward onto his chest, clutching his tunic with her hands. They both started speaking at the same time.</p><p>“Are you ok, Zuko? What just happened, I heard all this commotion - “</p><p>“Katara! Are you alright, are you hurt -“</p><p>She looked him all over up and down as she babbled and he did the same to her. Once satisfied she was ok he clutched her to him, cutting off her words as her face was smushed against his chest.</p><p>“Thank Agni you’re ok,” he murmured.</p><p>One of the guards behind her coughed. “Sorry, your majesty, we told her to stay in her room but she froze us to the floor and slipped past.”</p><p>Zuko waved them into silence, and they bowed and retreated, closing the door behind them.</p><p>Katara listened to his heart pound in his chest against her ear. Her own heart was pounding in her chest as he tightened his hold on her, his strong arms encircling her. She relaxed in his embrace, enjoying his warmth and his presence. Then she pulled back and he released her. She already missed the feel of his arms around her but she had to ask.</p><p>“Zuko, what just happened?”</p><p>She noticed his arms were now shaking slightly.</p><p>“Zuko you’re trembling!” she exclaimed and reached to grab his arm but he moved away from her and sat on the bed.</p><p>“There was an assassin,” he said. Katara’s heart dropped and her hand flew to her mouth. She’d figured that was what had happened but it was shocking to hear it confirmed.</p><p>After a beat she asked, “Who was it?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he responded. “He’s being taken to the prison tower. He’ll be interrogated tomorrow.”</p><p>Her eyes looked up to his with daggers in them. Just the thought of someone harming Zuko filled her with a rage she had almost forgotten she could possess. His eyes widened slightly at the stark shift in her expression.</p><p>“Well then, I will be there tomorrow to interrogate him myself,” she snarled.</p><p>Zuko looked at the beautiful waterbender in front of him. A minute ago he’d been absolutely terrified that she was in mortal danger. His face slowly fell into a frown. She could see in his eyes the thoughts clunking into place.</p><p>“No,” he said.</p><p>“No?” she asked him incredulously.</p><p>He shook his head slowly. “You need to go.”</p><p>“What?” she responded indignantly, getting louder.</p><p>“Katara please,” he said. “They’re going to come here again - “</p><p>“Which is exactly why I should be here!” she retorted hotly.</p><p>“Which is exactly why you need to go!” he raised his voice, standing up from his bed glaring at her.</p><p>She was slightly taken aback. It had been a long time since she had been intimidated by Zuko but right now he was an intimidating sight, standing tall before her, golden eyes harshly fixed on her.</p><p>She glared back at him, her own hands trembling with suppressed rage. He was trembling slightly too. He was clearly still shaken. Her offense dropped slightly.</p><p>“I’m going back to my room. You need to get some rest,” she said, and turning her back on him, she left the room.</p><p>***</p><p>She awoke to a knock on her door. She muzzily rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. “Come in,” she called.</p><p>One of the servants entered her room. “Good morning, Master Katara. Fire Lord Zuko has asked me to come here to help you pack for your journey this afternoon.”</p><p>“He what?” Katara asked bewildered.</p><p>“Your trip to the South Pole. The boat leaves this afternoon.”</p><p>“What?!” she shouted, jumping out of bed.</p><p>The servant looked alarmed.</p><p>“Help me get ready,” Katara said darkly, “I’m going to speak to the precious Fire Lord.”</p><p>***</p><p>She stormed to Zuko’s office and banged on the door, throwing it open before she even heard a response.</p><p>“You’re sending me away!” she exclaimed, glaring at Zuko where he sat behind his desk.</p><p>He looked up at her, his face tense. “I told you, you’re not safe here. You need to go.”</p><p>“And my opinion doesn’t matter, is that it? I’ve got a job to do here too you know.”</p><p>He signed the paper in front of him and moved it to a separate pile on his desk, eyes pinned on his work. “Your job requires you to go to the South Pole to oversee the establishment of the new port there. It’s important for the new trade route we’ve been working on.”</p><p>“You’re unbelievable!” she snarled, moving towards his desk. “You can’t just make me leave when you want me to.”</p><p>“Actually I can, since I am technically your boss,” he said, looking up in agitation.</p><p>She laughed humourlessly. “Oh, so that’s how it is.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>She stared at him furiously.</p><p>“I’m not going.”</p><p>Zuko rose from his seat, anger seeping into his voice. “Yes, you are!”</p><p>“I’m not a helpless child anymore!” she yelled, her voice breaking. She angrily fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Suddenly she could see her father standing in front of her, telling her she couldn’t go with him because it wasn’t safe, she had to stay safe. She saw a wounded Aang angrily snap out his glider and fly haphazardly off the Fire Nation ship, leaving her behind so she wouldn’t get hurt. She saw Zuko, jumping through the air to catch Azula’s lightning bolt, to protect her…</p><p>She glared at him, she could feel her blood pounding in her head and angrily brushed away the first tear to fall down her cheek.</p><p>“Don’t you dare push me away! You know I can protect you. You need me-”</p><p>“No, I don’t!” he shouted.</p><p>She stood there in shock, unable to say anything. She felt her world fall to pieces in an instant. His eyes widened at the words that had tumbled out in anger but he made no move to take them back. His eyes steeled and he composed himself from his outburst.</p><p>She stared at him for a few painful moments. “Fine,” she said, her voice shaking. She went to say something else but stopped as her throat constricted. She stepped backwards and fumbled for the handle, unwilling to take her eyes off his. Then she turned and fled, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>***</p><p>Zuko watched her go, and stood frozen for a while.</p><p>Then he let out a roar of frustration and slammed his hands down hard on his desk leaving black imprints on the mahogany. His stacks of papers slipped and fell over, a few of the documents falling off his desk.</p><p>He shook with frustration. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He had to make her go away, it wasn’t safe here, he had to.</p><p>Why did he say he didn’t need her? He couldn’t need her more. His heart had broken at the betrayed look on her face at his words. He had never wanted to see that look on her face ever again.</p><p>His eyes filled with hot tears as he moved to sit at his desk.</p><p><i>At least she’s safe now,</i> he thought. <i>I had to do it. I couldn’t take back what I’d said because she would have stayed.</i></p><p>Another voice, a voice he hated, added, <i>but she hates you for it.</i></p><p>He shouted again in frustration, slamming the desk with his fists and hunched over, head in his hands.</p><p>***</p><p>Katara stood at the port, Zuko’s words ringing in her ears. <i>No, I don’t!</i></p><p>She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks again and angrily wiped her face. Fine, if that’s how he wanted to be she would leave. Prick, he didn’t deserve her help even though he clearly needed it.</p><p>He never stopped to ask if she needed him. He didn’t seem to care. And that’s the thought that broke her heart the most.</p><p>It didn’t make any sense, after everything they’d been through together, everything that had happened since she’d been in the Fire Nation….</p><p>He knew she was strong and capable, and he trusted her more than he trusted anyone else. How could he push her away like this?</p><p>“Master Katara?”</p><p>She blinked a few times to reign back her tears and tore her eyes away from the horizon to look at the captain of the ship.</p><p>“The ship is ready to depart, my lady.”</p><p>She felt another tide of sadness rise through her and a lump formed in her throat.</p><p>She nodded, unable to get any words out and stalked onto the ship without another word.</p><p>***</p><p>Katara stood leaning over the rail of the ship, staring out across the dark ocean under the moon. She breathed in deeply. Her emotions had ebbed while she stared at the waves. It had been too long since she had stood and watched the ocean. </p><p>As she breathed she thought about Zuko and felt a pang of sadness for him. Bastard, how was she feeling sad for him? He’d thrown her out! But she hadn’t missed the tremble in his hands, and certainly hadn’t failed to hear his roar of frustration as she left the room.</p><p>She knew that sound. That was the sound of a Zuko that was angry, angry at himself.</p><p>She sighed deeply and slumped over the rail, pressing her cheek against the cool metal.</p><p>He’d wanted to protect her. She knew that. But why didn’t he trust her to protect herself? Her brows pulled together in a frown. She thought he knew her better than that.</p><p>
  <i>‘You need me-’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘No, I don’t!’</i>
</p><p>She turned her head so her forehead rested on the top rail and groaned.</p><p>He didn’t mean that. She knew he needed her. How could he not know that? Did he not feel the same way she did?</p><p>A quick movement across the reflection of the moon in the water caught her attention. She looked up. A messenger hawk circled above the ship and let out a sharp cry. She quickly ran to the middle of the deck where they had a landing post and held out her arm in invitation.</p><p>The bird swooped down to land on her forearm and she shuffled it onto the landing post. She moved her hands to the capsule tied to it’s leg. Her heart started racing when she saw the royal insignia on the seal. She quickly removed it from the hawk’s leg and tore open the letter.</p><p>
  <i>My dearest Katara,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There has been another assassination attempt. Zuko is wounded. He needs you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yours sincerely,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Uncle Iroh</i>
</p><p>She felt her heart stop. She turned her eyes back to the horizon she had avoided looking at since leaving.</p><p>“Zuko,” she breathed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long! Thank you so much to everyone reading, it's honestly so amazing that people are reading the stories I'm writing! Your comments make my day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a determined Katara onboard the boat made it back to the Fire Nation within a few hours. As soon as the boat was anchored she summoned the harbour water to form an icy slope between the dock and the ship and slid onto the port where a number of guards from the palace were waiting for her.</p><p>She didn’t even stop to ask where Zuko would be, she knew he’d be in the infirmary. She ran straight past the guards making her way to the palace. She thought she heard them running after her but she didn’t care, all that mattered was that she got to Zuko as fast as was physically possible.</p><p>She ran up the steps to the palace making a sharp right turn as she entered. She pounded through the corridors, lungs burning, her aching legs carrying her along the well-known route till she reached the infirmary. She flung open the doors and saw Zuko on one of the cots, a pained expression on his face as he clutched at a deep gash in his side. His eyelids fluttered and he seemed to be fighting to stay conscious.</p><p>Uncle Iroh sat beside him and jumped up when he saw Katara enter the room. Her hair frizzed madly around her and one hair loop had become detached from the bun at the back of her head. She panted heavily, sweat beading on her brow and her eyes shone desperately as she ran towards them.</p><p>“Katara!” exclaimed Iroh, standing up quickly and letting her take his chair.</p><p>Her heart dropped to her stomach upon seeing Zuko and the severe gash in his side. Her trembling fingers fumbled with the corks of her water skins. She managed to pop them open, half the water falling from her fingers onto the floor in her haste. She panicked as she felt her control over the water slip. She closed her eyes, forced herself to take a steadying breath and slowly bent the water back up.</p><p>She wrapped it around her hands and Iroh moved Zuko’s hand away from the wound at his side. Zuko resisted Iroh’s movements but the retired general was much stronger than he appeared and he forced Zuko’s arm to his side. Zuko’s head fell back on the pillows, sweat pouring off him as he clenched his jaw even tighter.</p><p>Katara placed her hands on Zuko’s wound, the water instantly slipping into the cut. She focused on the feel of the liquid within his body and gasped when she encountered a foreign liquid within him.</p><p>Iroh looked up in concern. She met his gaze and said, “There’s poison.”</p><p>Iroh’s brow crumpled and he focused his gaze on the glowing water on Zuko’s body.</p><p>Katara held her left hand to Zuko’s wound to heal him and with her other hand she focused on the poison, drawing it to pool where he had been cut and then lifting it away from his skin.</p><p>His eyes flew open as the poison left his body and he gasped loudly, muscles tensing. His whole body suddenly relaxed and he lay back, panting.</p><p>His eyelids fluttered as he turned to face Katara. “Katara?” he said weakly.</p><p>“Yes?” she replied breathlessly, as she continued healing him with one hand, holding the small ball of poison in the other. She turned to look at him and any lingering bitterness she contained melted at the look in his eyes. </p><p>He looked completely vulnerable. The hard look she had seen in his eyes when they’d last spoken was gone, the walls had broken down and what was left was just Zuko. He was scared.</p><p>“Thank you,” he breathed out, closing his eyes. Katara froze the poison in her hand and placed it in a bowl one of the physicians had hastily brought to her side. She placed a hand on his forehead. His fever was going down. He needed to rest.</p><p>She looked up to Iroh. “He’s going to be ok,” she said, and Iroh sighed with relief.</p><p>“Thank you, Katara,” he said.</p><p>She focused back on her healing and Iroh bowed his head to her and left the room.</p><p>***</p><p>Katara continued working on Zuko’s wound for several hours. She could still feel traces of the poison within his blood but it was greatly diluted. It would take a few days for her to fully cleanse his circulatory system. The gash on his side had closed up but she would need to work on it more to strengthen the flesh again.</p><p>She started losing patches of her vision as she worked. She stopped when her sight suddenly lurched and she caught herself on the side of the cot before she fell off her chair.</p><p>One of the physicians near her caught her arm. “Master Katara, you need to rest now. You’ve done an amazing job, we’ll look after him tonight.”</p><p>She started to nod and stopped herself as her vision swam again.</p><p>The physician helped her to her feet and she was guided through the palace to a sitting room down her corridor where Iroh knelt on some cushions by a low table.</p><p>“Katara,” Iroh bowed to her as she entered and gestured to the opposite side of the table. She sat down heavily against the cushions as Iroh reached forward to pour her a cup. “I thought you could do with some tea. I have steeped it myself, hawthorn, to boost your energy and help you relax.”</p><p>Katara smiled gratefully and took the tea. She felt better after a few sips, the warm liquid releasing some of the tension in her body.</p><p>“How is he?” Iroh asked anxiously.</p><p>“He’s ok,” replied Katara. She was too weary to give a longer reply.</p><p>“Thank you,” Iroh said sincerely.</p><p>Katara nodded wearily in recognition, her eyes drooping slightly. She shook her head in an effort to shake herself awake and winced as the pounding in her head redoubled. “What happened?” she asked.</p><p>Iroh sighed. “He was ambushed in his office. They had increased the security around his room and his personal guards but Fire Lord Zuko remained in his office most of the night. He was shot with an arrow through the window.”</p><p>Katara groaned. Of course he had been in his office.</p><p>“Did they catch the assassin?” she asked.</p><p>“They did,” Iroh said. “It would appear the interrogation of the assassin on the previous night has yielded few results so far. The only thing we know is that they do not support Zuko’s rule and are clear supporters of Ozai.” </p><p>Katara nodded thoughtfully. “How come you’re here in the Fire Nation?” she asked. “I thought you were in Ba Sing Se?”</p><p>Iroh snorted in amusement. “You think I don’t have members of the White Lotus in the palace sending me updates on Zuko’s wellbeing?”</p><p>Katara smiled weakly.</p><p>“I received information about the assassination in the early hours of the morning and came directly to the Fire Nation. I arrived just before midnight.”</p><p>Iroh paused, but Katara was too tired to respond with more than a nod.</p><p>Iroh watched her as he carefully spoke again, “I am well aware that my nephew does not always handle his emotions well. He doesn’t find it easy to ask for help.”</p><p>She looked up at him with a frown, and her eyes fell back to her lap.</p><p>“I think he sometimes says things he doesn’t mean to protect those he loves,” he broached gently.</p><p>Katara’s heart leapt slightly at those words but sank quickly at the sharp memory of his dismissal.</p><p>“He pushed me away,” she spoke thickly. “And he needed me. He needed me.” The tears started coming quick and fast now.</p><p>Iroh moved to sit by her side and wrapped a comforting arm around her. “I knew he needed me and I left,” she sobbed. “And he could have died and it would have been my fault!”</p><p>Iroh soothed her as she cried. “You must not be harsh on yourself. You did exactly as my nephew told you to do. And it sounds like you put up a fight to stay. You have saved him, Miss Katara. Life tends to teach Zuko lessons in the harshest of manners. And I think from the moment you left he may have learnt how much he really needs you.”</p><p>Katara was slightly confused by that statement. He’d only needed her since his second assassination attempt which must’ve happened in the early hours of this morning.</p><p>Morning.</p><p>She raised her head to look at the window and noticed the dull light of dawn.</p><p>Iroh followed her gaze and nodded. “You must rest now.”</p><p>She nodded and stood up. She went to leave but turned back to Iroh, mouth open to frame the question but Iroh spoke before she could. “Do not worry about Fire Lord Zuko, I will check on him now and won’t leave his side until you return.”</p><p>She nodded gratefully and let her feet carry her to her room where she flopped ungracefully onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Katara was exhausted. She had been healing Zuko for long sessions for a number of days. The poison had taken hold more than she’d anticipated. She looked at the wound beneath her fingers. She was relieved Zuko was ok but she was still shaken from the rollercoaster of emotions she’d been through.</p><p>Her mind wandered, past events blurring together in her mind as she caught snippets of previous conversations.</p><p>
  <i>You need me. No, I don’t!...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>...He sometimes says things he doesn’t mean to protect those he loves...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>...Thank you...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thank you, Katara.</i>
</p><p>His face swam across her mind’s eye as she clearly remembered the last time she was sat like this, desperately healing a wound on his abdomen. She was suddenly back there, she felt the panic, the desperation. She could smell the burnt flesh, hear Azula’s heart wrenching screams, feel his life fluttering beneath her palms…</p><p>Hot tears welled in her eyes, and she swallowed hard past the lump in her throat, focusing on breathing slowly through her nose so she could keep working. How could she have let this happen again? How could he have pushed her away when she was the only one who could save him?</p><p>She felt anger surge inside her and she viciously clenched her hands, pulling the last of the poison towards the wound sharper than was comfortable.</p><p>Zuko winced in his sleep and wearily opened his eyes a fraction to see Katara angrily healing the wound in his side.</p><p>She noticed his head stir on the pillows. </p><p>“I never wanted to have to do this again,” she said quietly, her voice thick with emotion.</p><p>“I know,” he replied, barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>She deposited a tiny amount of poison in the basin beside her and continued her work on his side.</p><p>“Clearly you need me.”</p><p>Her eyes met his as he looked up at her from his place on the bed.</p><p>“I always did,” he replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm honestly so excited for you to read the next chapter, I think it may be my favourite scene I've ever written. Coming up soon....!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I personally love this chapter, I hope you love it too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara entered Zuko’s office, pressing her back against the door to close it. </p><p>She watched him work for a moment.</p><p>“You’re back to working again?” she asked with a small, exasperated smile.</p><p>Zuko looked up hastily at her voice, “Katara!” He stumbled as he quickly moved to stand, knocking his ink pot over in his rush. He walked around his desk but stopped just before he reached her. He stood rather awkwardly. He had so much to say to her but suddenly his throat had dried up.</p><p>Her eyes drifted behind him to the blackened handprints on his desk. Her eyes widened. Was that from when she left?</p><p>He followed her gaze and side stepped quickly to hide the marks from view, rubbing the back of his head nervously. </p><p>They both spoke at the same time.</p><p>“Katara, I -“</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>Zuko stammered slightly. “Fine, I’m feeling...great!” He gestured rather frantically with his arm before realising he was flailing it around and brought it back to the back of his head. “Thank you, I…”</p><p>He stuttered and sighed in frustration at himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>Katara watched him closely, frowning slightly at his obvious internal conflict as she waited patiently for him to resume speaking.</p><p>He dropped his hand and relaxed his face. “I’m sorry for pushing you away,” he said. “I just wanted you to be safe, but I didn’t stop to let you choose for yourself. I was wrong to do that. I was just… so scared that something would happen to you. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you.”</p><p>She looked up at him, eyes shining at his honesty, brows pulled together tightly.</p><p>“But most of all, I’m sorry about what I said about -“ he winced, “not needing you. Please know that that couldn’t be further from the truth.”</p><p>He looked up at her imploringly, feeling like he was offering his whole heart to her.</p><p>She let his words sink in as she looked at him.</p><p>He risked a step closer, till he had to tilt his head down to look into her eyes. He closed his eyes and whispered, “I need you more than you could ever know. If you can find it in yourself to forgive me, I promise I will never force you to do anything again and I will always listen to your thoughts.”</p><p>She brought her hands up and ran the pads of her thumbs along the edges of the tunic that lay on his chest.</p><p>He looked at her when she spoke. “I forgive you, Zuko,” she said.</p><p>He visibly relaxed, a huge weight falling from his shoulders at her words and his eyes fell closed.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said fervently.</p><p>He stood so close, Katara could feel the ends of his hair against the side of her face as he hung his head. She stared ahead of her at his chest and fiddled with the edges of his tunic, tugging on them slightly. He looked down at her, eyes round with apology.</p><p>“Did you ever consider that I might need you?” she asked, still staring at the edges of his tunic in her hands.</p><p>She looked up to meet his gaze and was confused to see wide, surprised eyes looking back at her.</p><p>“Katara, how could you need me?” Zuko rasped. His hands moved to grasp hers in front of him.</p><p>“You’re more than capable of protecting yourself or picking yourself back up. I’m just a danger, being around me just puts you in danger.” He dropped her hands stepping back slightly. “I’m the literal FIRE Lord of the FIRE NATION. I make so many mistakes, I get angry, I push people away...I hurt you..”</p><p>“Zuko.”</p><p>He looked up at her earnestly, eyes shining with tears.</p><p>She stepped close to him again, smiling sadly and snaked her hand up behind his neck, weaving her fingers into his hair to softly clutch the back of his head. The other hand moved up to lay on his chest.</p><p>He felt like he’d forgotten how to breathe at her movements. His arms hovered hesitantly around her body.</p><p>“None of that matters,” she said. “What matters is who you are. And I know who you are Zuko, I’ve really seen it all.”</p><p>Her hand slid down to his pounding heart, thumb lightly scraping the top of the lightning scar, reminding him of the moment she had needed him the most. His golden eyes grew wide, intensely staring at hers, hope blooming in his chest. He never allowed himself to feel hopeful but the way her eyes shone up at him now stripped him of all his defenses.</p><p>Her gaze flickered down to his lips and back up as she drew her face closer to his. “I need you,” she whispered fiercely, looking directly into his eyes.</p><p>He held her gaze for a moment and then instinct took over. His arms wrapped around her waist and their lips met. Katara kissed him passionately and he responded in kind, each letting the other know just how much they needed them through their actions. Their breaths intermingled as they breathed faster and heavier, their tongues dancing together. Katara held desperately to the back of his head and the front of his tunic as she stood on her tiptoes, pulling him down towards her. Zuko held her tightly, one hand roaming her waist, the other pressing her chest tightly to him.</p><p>“I am never...letting you go….again,” he mumbled between kisses.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” she whispered breathlessly against his mouth, tongue diving back in to taste him again.</p><p>It felt like a dam had broken, and all the tension, all the lingering looks and almost-kisses came crashing down. Katara’s hands roamed Zuko’s shoulders and back frantically.</p><p>Zuko squeezed her to him, relishing the feel of Katara’s body against his. Katara’s body! He felt ecstatic, a potent mixture of relief and pure joy coursing through him.</p><p>Katara clung to him desperately and gasped loudly when he pressed her lower back into him against the growing strain in his pants.</p><p>Zuko pulled back to rest his forehead on hers in an effort to restrain himself, panting as he held her close, not wanting to push her too far. “Katara, I could just kiss you forever,” he said. “You’re amazing.”</p><p>She laughed breathlessly, pushing her face up to his to capture him in another kiss before falling back to their original position.</p><p>“Tui, Zuko,” she panted, eyes closed, resisting the urge to pull herself up onto him again. Loose strands of his hair brushed her temples and she pulled on his tunic to bring him even tighter against her. He chuckled, bringing a hand up to gently stroke her cheek with the back of his finger.</p><p>She pulled back and looked up at him. His golden eyes held hers with a joyous expression she had never seen on him before. Her heart melted and she brought her hand up to caress his face, her thumb stroking over his scar. Zuko looked slightly shocked, still unused to someone touching it. She went up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the scarred skin and Zuko’s eyelids fluttered. When she pulled away he was looking at her with so much emotion she didn’t know how anyone could contain it. She lay her head against his chest, breathing in deeply to get as much of Zuko’s masculine scent as possible, internally soaring that she could finally do this. Zuko wrapped his arms fully around her, sighing contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Later that afternoon, Iroh visited Zuko for a game of Pai Sho.</p><p>Iroh studied his nephew throughout the game. “You appear to be favouring the water tiles this evening, my nephew,” he remarked.</p><p>Zuko couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his lips and shrugged, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>“They ultimately make for a more powerful play,” he said neutrally.</p><p>“That they do,” Iroh mused, stroking his beard. “Water can be very powerful. Intoxicating if I remember rightly.”</p><p>Zuko’s thoughts were pulled sharply from the contemplation of his next move to glare at his uncle. “Uncle, what are you talking about?” he asked, a slight warning tone in his voice as he predicted the uncomfortable direction they were headed.</p><p>“I once knew a waterbender. We did have some fun,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Uncle, please-” Zuko said, going red with embarrassment.</p><p>“She was beautiful,” Iroh continued, paying no attention to Zuko. “Long brown hair... and she could run rings around me when it came to sparring.”</p><p>Zuko smirked, thinking back to the many times Katara had bested him in a sparring match.</p><p>“And she was surprisingly fiery for a daughter of the ocean.”</p><p>Zuko huffed in amusement. Katara could definitely match his temper when she wanted to.</p><p>“And her eyes, such a deep blue you felt you were looking into the depths of the sea.”</p><p>Zuko frowned. “Katara’s eyes are brighter than that.” His eyes opened wide as he realised what he'd said and Iroh’s laughter rang around the room.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything about Master Katara, nephew!” he teased.</p><p>Zuko sank back into the cushions, wishing the floor would swallow him up.</p><p>“Have you two finally confessed your feelings to each other then?” Iroh asked.</p><p>“In a manner of speaking,” Zuko responded cryptically, sitting up and focusing intently on his remaining tiles.</p><p>Iroh laughed. “Maybe you are more like me than I thought, nephew! Remember to voice your feelings, Zuko. Women like to hear them.”</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes, smiling. Then his smile fell slightly. “It’s….a bit more complicated than that, Uncle. Whatever I may feel..it’s going to get complicated when people find out. I don’t want to put pressure on Katara before she’s ready.”</p><p>Iroh nodded sagely. “You are right to consider the implications of your words, nephew, but do not let the potential consequences ruin your happiness. When I fell in love with a waterbender, I could not bring her home.”</p><p>Zuko looked up in surprise at his uncle’s words.</p><p>“But the world is different now. Miss Katara has willingly chosen to live and work here. She is a hero, and the reason you are here today, on the throne. When you decide to make your relationship public, remember that you are the Fire Lord and you do not need permission from anyone but your partner in personal affairs such as this.”</p><p>Zuko offered a small smile. “Thank you, Uncle.”</p><p>Iroh smiled then sat back, regarding the board. He looked at it in surprise and laughed. “It appears your unusual strategy has paid off, nephew!”</p><p>Zuko looked back at the board in shock. He’d won? He’d never won against uncle before. He smiled triumphantly and Iroh laughed. If the spirits had wanted to send an omen then he’d take this as a good one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fair warning, now they've FINALLY worked things out we've got some SMUTTY SHIZ coming up ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you ready for the promised smut and spice? Because we've got a lot of build-up to make up for :P </p><p>Thank you so much everyone who has been reading this fic! Your kudos and comments make me smile and laugh, I love hearing from you!</p><p>Serious smutty scenes involved from here on out, rated this fic E for a very good reason! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Zuko sat in his new office writing. It had been suggested by the deputy security officer that Zuko move to a new set of rooms while the would-be assassins underwent interrogation in the hope that this would scupper any other schemes the group may have had planned.</p><p>His eye caught a proposal for the new Southern trade route written in Katara’s distinct cursive. He smiled, thinking fondly about his waterbender. HIS waterbender. He still couldn’t quite believe their feelings were mutual. His gaze fell upon the chair opposite; Katara’s favourite with the blue silk and golden flowers. He mused that maybe it had been his enamour with Katara that had spurred the unusual choice of fabric for his office long before he’d really recognised his feelings for her.</p><p>She’d looked so unbearably gorgeous in the dress of the same silk. The way the fabric had clung to her curves, the gold trim taunting him where it lay across her cleavage, the dip of her waist seemingly begging to be gripped in his hands…</p><p>He suddenly caught his train of thought and shook his head. Since their first kiss, everything he saw reminded him of her. He couldn’t get the feeling of her lips on his out of his mind and it was slowly killing him that they hadn’t managed to get further without interruption since then. It didn’t help that Katara was always giving him those LOOKS which he knew meant that she was thinking the same as him. Thinking about running her hands all over him….</p><p><i>No!</i> he chastised himself. That would have to wait. As always, he had work to do.</p><p>He picked up his brush and turned back to the report in front of him, picking up a second sheet of paper. As he began writing the door opened and in walked the subject of his daydreaming. He smiled at Katara as she came into the room.</p><p>“You know, you’re supposed to knock,” he teased.</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him, sitting in the chair in front of him. Zuko straightened his posture as he regarded her.</p><p>“Have you signed off my proposal yet?” she asked, the mischievous glint in her eye suggesting she knew full well he hadn’t.</p><p>“Yes,” he said, testily.</p><p>“Well, what’s this then?” She picked up her proposal from under the scattered documents on his desk, flourishing the paper before him. She smiled at him cutely, waving the document in her fingers.</p><p>“Don’t you recognise your own proposal?” he said, feigning a confused expression.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him. He returned the look with an innocent expression and went back to his papers, badly suppressing a smug grin, somehow feeling like he’d won. Katara squinted at him, her brain whirring as she considered her next move. Zuko looked up at her lack of reaction and felt his internal triumph evaporate at the faint smile that had settled on her face. His eyes widened, suddenly alert at her suspicious demeanour.</p><p>“Well, I’d better help you get this signed off then,” she said, walking over to his side of the desk. Zuko sat back as she approached and his eyes almost bugged out of his head when she turned away from him and slowly sat on his lap. She swivelled so she was sitting at his desk properly, the friction sending waves of heat through his body. She brandished her proposal, placing it on the desk in front of her. She wriggled to get comfortable and Zuko blanched. She reached out behind her and pulled her hair to one side, arching her back and sighing dramatically. Zuko raised an eyebrow as she glanced at his face, a knowing smirk painting her features. </p><p><i>Oh so that’s how she wants to play?</i> he thought, grinning at her overt flirtations. Zuko’s face set into a determined expression. If there was one thing he didn’t do, it was back down without a fight. He slowly reached down to grasp the edge of his seat and sharply shuffled the chair forwards, jolting Katara.</p><p>She released a short indignant sound at the surprise and huffed, turning round to pin him with a glare. She turned back to the papers and felt a finger slowly trailing down the back of her neck, making her tense up. A shiver cascaded down her spine and her eyelids drooped closed at the sensation. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open as she caught herself. She was supposed to be torturing Zuko, not the other way around.</p><p>She turned round and grasped his hand. Zuko’s heart stuttered as she slowly pulled his hand towards her body before pushing it firmly onto his brush on the desk. “You need to sign the proposal,” she whispered at him, a smug expression on her face.</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes, picking up his brush and dipping it in the pot of ink. He grinned wolfishly as an idea occurred to him. He leant forwards to see the paper over her shoulder, effectively crushing her against the desk. “Zuko!” she complained, a hint of laughter tinting her voice as she found herself trapped between his torso and the wooden desk.</p><p>“Yes?” he murmured, far too close to her ear. She instantly felt heat flush down her body at his tone.</p><p>“Y-you’re..crushing me,” she said, remembering why she was annoyed.</p><p>“I’m just doing what you asked me to do,” Zuko said. “That is what you want right?” His lips ghosted over her ear.</p><p>She shuddered, feeling the vibrations of his words through her body. This really wasn’t fair. “I...want..what?” Katara said, losing her focus entirely as she instinctively found herself pressing back into him.</p><p>He bit back a chuckle. “The proposal, Katara,” he whispered. He signed his name on the bottom line.</p><p>“The..yes, yes! That’s what I wanted you to do,” she said, coming back to herself.</p><p>Zuko hesitated then decided to take a leap. He brought his hands up onto her hips, fingers stretching along the tops of her thighs. She gasped at the touch, legs threatening to quiver. She mentally cursed how easily her body reacted to him. “Was there anything else you wanted me to do for you?” he asked lowly.</p><p>“I...um..uh,” she stammered, brain registering that he had asked a question but not for the life of her knowing what the answer was.</p><p>His lips grazed the back of her neck and Katara felt her skin tingle as if electrified. Her head tilted to the side and Zuko boldly pulled her tighter to him. She rotated her hips slightly and Zuko suppressed the groan that almost involuntarily came out.</p><p>“Zuko,” she spoke breathily and he felt a surge of want within him just at the tone of her voice. She tried to stand up and in one smooth move, Zuko pushed his chair back allowing her to turn round before he pulled her into a kiss deeply, pressing her into the desk with his hips as he devoured her. She kissed him back just as insistently. One hand held her hip in place as the other came up to cup her beautiful face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer.</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Katara pulled back, sharing the same panic-stricken look as Zuko. Although they weren’t being completely secretive about their relationship, this was definitely the sort of compromising position they did not want to be found in.</p><p>Zuko quickly stepped away, pulling his chair back to its place as Katara ran round to the seat opposite, sitting down and adjusting her hair and tunic. Zuko sat down, quickly scanning his desk and glanced at Katara. She nodded at him and he called, “Enter!”</p><p>The financial advisor entered the room. “I’m sorry, your majesty, I wasn’t aware that you were busy,” he said.</p><p>“Not a problem, I was just signing off Master Katara’s proposal. What is it you wanted?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“I was hoping to discuss the latest numbers on the Southern trade route?”</p><p>“Ah yes,” Zuko replied, gesturing for the advisor to pull up a seat next to Katara. “Please, do go on, Master Katara may be a useful addition to this discussion.”</p><p>Katara gave him a look and Zuko minutely shrugged at her in way of silent apology as the advisor sat down.</p><p>As it turned out, Katara definitely did not need to be present for the conversation as it quickly turned towards the implications on internal affairs within the Fire Nation. Katara was soon staring blankly at the opposite wall as the advisor droned on, and Zuko’s expression became increasingly more put-upon. She took in Zuko’s exasperated face and looked sideways at the advisor who had all but forgotten that she was even present. Her lips quirked as she got an idea. She breathed in deeply, rolling her shoulders back to release the tension in them, causing her tunic to loosen very slightly. Zuko caught her movements, giving her a suspicious look before returning his attention to the advisor. She idly started fiddling with her necklace, looking around with a bored expression. Then she slowly trailed her hand lower, past her collarbone and down her chest till her fingertips grazed the junction of the opposing pieces of her tunic just above her breasts. She pushed her finger down slightly, exposing an inch more of her skin. She felt Zuko’s eyes burning into her before she even looked at him.</p><p>He gave her a warning look, somewhat marred by the clear lust in his features. Katara felt her own cheeks heating up under his gaze. He refocused his attention on the advisor and Katara lowered her hands to her lap, leaning forward slightly as she pretended to be interested in what the advisor to her left was saying, angled so as to conveniently give Zuko a rather generous view. He actually did a double-take and Katara snorted, quickly covering up the sound with her hand and feigning a sneeze. She clutched her tunic back to a more respectable covering as she did so. “Apologies,” she said.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes simmered as they stared at her.</p><p>“Well, I think that’s about everything we needed to discuss,” the advisor said, standing up. “Thank you for your time and apologies for interrupting your meeting, Fire Lord Zuko, Master Katara.” He bowed to each of them and they nodded in response. He left the room.</p><p>Zuko followed as soon as the door had closed and quietly locked the door.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Katara asked before Zuko abruptly cut off whatever else she was about to say with a searing kiss.</p><p>“You’re not playing fair,” he said.</p><p>“What can I say, sometimes I like to play dirty,” she said, eyes flickering down to his lips, sparkling with amusement.</p><p>She’d expected a mocking response back and was shocked when he pinned her with an intense look. For a moment she questioned her boldness before he grabbed her to him, kissing her with the intensity she’d seen in his molten irises. She instantly surrendered to his touch, kissing him back just as fervently. She pulled herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss him better and Zuko tightly held her small frame to his.</p><p>Soon, kissing wasn’t nearly enough. Zuko led her backwards and sat down on a couch, tilting his head back to keep kissing her as she bent her head towards him. He moved down to suck on her jawline, peppering kisses down her neck as she moved to sit on him, laughing breathlessly. She placed her thighs on either side of his hips and he pulled her flush against him, perfectly moulding her body against his.</p><p>She groaned quietly into their kiss at the contact, running her fingers across his shoulders, down his back, up into his hair.</p><p>He ran his fingers down her spine and she arched into him. He took advantage of this by kissing down her neck, nudging her tunic open slightly with his nose to kiss the top of her breasts. She gasped and he grinned up at her at the sound, capturing her lips with his once again.</p><p>She could never get enough of that irresistible smile and vowed to herself that she would make him smile like that as much as possible.</p><p>She ran both hands down his chest and grabbed his tunic roughly, yanking him to her with renewed vigour. His hands found her waist and rubbed circles onto her pelvis.</p><p>At that touch she felt like her insides had exploded and she helplessly ground down onto him.</p><p>He groaned hungrily into their kiss and she could feel the vibrations against her tongue, down her chest and to her stomach which was pressed flat against his.</p><p>He squeezed her hips and she did it again, a moan catching in her throat as she felt him hard against her core. She didn’t know if she wanted to lean forward and rub against him where it felt best or tilt her hips back in an attempt to fill the gaping ache between her legs.</p><p>Emboldened, Zuko’s hands fell down to her butt and squeezed, pressing his full length up against her and she gasped, her conundrum definitely no longer a problem now.</p><p>She rocked against him, short movements, desperate to get the friction she needed. Zuko slowed down her movements, pulling her hard against him, dragging her up and down his length.</p><p><i>This is better, this is so much better,</i> she thought vaguely, her brain turning to mush. His head fell down to her chest, hair lightly tickling her clavicle as he hotly kissed the top of her breasts peeking out over her chest bindings. He buried his face between them, slowly exposing more skin as he worked his way down, the bindings slipping with his movements. Every touch of his lips, his tongue, his teeth, sent a wave down to the throbbing between her legs and she clutched him to her as their movements became faster and more urgent.</p><p>She ground against him, glad of his hands on her ass keeping her steady. His finger tentatively moved down to feel her core through her leggings and he felt a surge of male pride at how soaked she was. Her wetness seeped through to his cock as they grinded and he jerked his hips up into her to match their rhythm.</p><p>Her body felt hot, so hot and she felt an intensity surging through her lower regions. Suddenly she came, surprising herself, crying out slightly as she continued to rub against him. Zuko came soon after, biting down on the bunched up fabric on her shoulder as he did. They remained there panting, floating in ecstasy as they held each other.</p><p>“Wow,” Katara breathed.</p><p>Zuko hummed in tired affirmation.</p><p>“That felt long overdue,” she said.</p><p>He snorted, and pulled back to look at her. She looked utterly beautiful, her hair mussed from his frantic movements, cheeks stained with a blush, tunic hanging from one shoulder. He kissed her happily and fell back on the sofa, pulling her with him as he held her tightly, smiling contentedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter with smutty goodness for you lovely readers! Thank you so much for reading, your comments and kudos make my day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Security within the palace had never been on a higher alert. Zuko was mainly confined to the new quarters, his movements heavily restricted. Over the following weeks Katara went to Zuko’s newly allocated quarters every day. Every evening they ate their food together at a table set in his room. If the guards on duty had anything to say about Katara’s frequent visits they kept it to themselves, although secretly Katara thought they seemed pretty happy about the new development. </p><p>Katara walked along the corridor to Zuko’s office. She went to open the door since Zuko was usually alone in his office but was stopped by one of the guards. She rounded on him with an indignant look.</p><p>He smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Master Katara. Fire Lord Zuko is currently busy.”</p><p>Katara felt her heart sink slightly and wondered who Zuko could be talking to. “I can come back later I guess?” she said, and the guard nodded, resuming his position.</p><p>She turned to go and suddenly the door to Zuko’s office opened, a man in colonial dress emerging who she had never seen before. He offered her a quick bow before exiting. Katara turned to the guard, a slightly puzzled look on her face and he nodded in indication that Zuko was now free.</p><p>She carefully opened the door. “Hey.”</p><p>“Katara!” Zuko stood up, rounding the desk to give her a quick kiss.</p><p>“Who was that?” she asked, making her way to her usual chair.</p><p>“That,” he said, sitting back at his desk, “was Raohan. He’s from Sha Kyo, the southern-most former colony.”</p><p>“Oh!” Katara said in surprise. “Are there some issues there at the moment?” she asked, looking concerned.</p><p>Zuko shook his head. “No, no, he was here helping me be the best boyfriend ever,” he replied nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>She looked at him suspiciously, a smile spreading across her face. “Whaaaat do you mean Zuko?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>He sat up straight and passed a piece of paper to her.</p><p>She took it and scanned the page inquisitively. Her face broke into a look of happy surprise and she looked back up at him. “Are you sure?” she asked.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Zuko said nodding, grinning. “The remainder of the fleet for the Southern trade route can be built using Fire Nation resources at the shipyards of Sha Kyo. Raohan runs the shipyard there. They have an extensive knowledge of ship-building in a variety of ways since they have influences from the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. Raohan is confident that his ship-builders will be able to turn their hand to a Water Tribe style fleet. Many are in need of work since their soldiers have come home from the war.”</p><p>Katara smiled at him, eyes still wide with joy, clutching the paper and rereading the words.</p><p>“The Southern Water Tribe will need to pay for the labour, however, they’re willing for this payment to be in whatever method the Water Tribe sees fit, be it goods or services. They’re familiar with the less formal form of payment I know is generally favoured by the Water Tribes. Also, they’re willing to take on apprentices from the Southern Water Tribe and to collaborate with the current ship-builders you have. Who knows, maybe some of their ship-builders will want to travel to the South Pole to learn more.”</p><p>Zuko finished, smiling excitedly at her. He suddenly became a bit nervous, as Katara continued reading the paper. “Is..is that ok?” he asked.</p><p>Katara beamed back at him.</p><p>“It’s amazing,” she responded, grabbing his hand across the table. “I can’t believe you sorted that out! This is going to solve our biggest blocker!”</p><p>Zuko grinned at her, leaning across the table to kiss her. He smiled at her for a moment before dropping her hand and focusing his attention back on his desk.</p><p>“I’ve just got a few more bits to do before we eat, I hope that’s not a problem?” he asked.</p><p>“Of course it’s not a problem,” Katara said. “If you’re doing that I’m just going to send a letter to Sokka and Dad and let them know the plan, ok?”</p><p>Zuko looked at her for a moment smiling. His work ethic had traditionally been a significant issue in his relationships but not once had Katara complained when he had to prioritise his work. In fairness it was usually because she was also busy doing something, but it felt nice to not feel guilty about working. He nodded at her, realising that she was still waiting politely for his response and she kissed his forehead quickly before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>A few weeks later Zuko was still being limited to his quarters for his protection. Unfortunately the interrogation of the would-be assassins had still not yielded anything more than the knowledge that there was a group that hoped to depose Zuko and supported Ozai. They were confident that Ozai did not know of the plan himself, and Zuko trusted the prison warden at the palace entirely as he had appointed him himself. </p><p>Katara sat on Zuko’s bed reading a scroll while Zuko finished writing a letter at the small desk in the corner of his room. Zuko cursed and Katara looked up sharply. Ink spread across the desk and the letter Zuko had spent the past twenty minutes writing. “Shit, shit, shit,” he cursed, shaking the paper and frantically picking up everything else off the desk. Katara giggled and with a wave of her hand bent the ink back into the pot, pulling the excess ink off the letter. Zuko watched in amazement as the wet liquid parted from the paper, still leaving behind the dry words of the earlier parts of his letter that had been ruined moments before. He looked back at the desk which looked good as new and then turned back to Katara who had returned to her scroll.</p><p>He sat back down at the desk. “Thanks,” he said. Katara giggled from her scroll, eyes flicking up to his in amusement.</p><p>“No problem,” she said, going back to her reading.</p><p>Zuko stared at the paper before him, considering how much better Katara seemed to make his life, even in the small ways. He smiled, chuckling slightly at himself and how happy he found he was and picked up his brush to continue writing.</p><p>Katara watched him finish his letter and walked to stand behind him, placing her chin on his head as she wrapped her arms around him. He tilted his head back to look at her and she kissed his forehead. He smiled, leaning up into her to capture her lips in a kiss. He breathed in deeply before standing up and turning around to hold her to him and kiss her properly. He pulled away before Katara was ready and she looked up at him in confusion.</p><p>“As much as I want to keep going, it’s really late. Don’t you need to be heading back to your rooms soon? You’ll be safer there,” he said.</p><p>“Will I though?” Katara said.</p><p>Zuko chuckled, nudging her forehead with his nose affectionately, before trailing his nose down hers to kiss her again. Katara broke their kiss, quickly pulling away, placing her hands on his collarbone. She felt a smug sense of satisfaction at the dazed look in his eye when she pulled away.</p><p>“See, I’ve been thinking,” she said. “Your room has the most security. Surely I’m safest here?”</p><p>“What, you mean...you’d stay...the night?” Zuko gulped.</p><p>Katara studied his expression with heated eyes, tilting her face towards his, eyes darting down to his lips. “Is that a problem?” she asked, her tone low and sultry.</p><p>Zuko shivered at her voice, shaking his head urgently as his brain became consumed with her presence. He quickly regained some of his senses with a massive amount of mental effort and gripped her arms lightly.</p><p>“Katara,” he said, his voice sounding strangled to his own ears. He cleared his throat. “As much as I want to do this...are you sure? And are you sure you’re not putting yourself in more danger being here?”</p><p>Katara shook her head. “Seriously, I have thought about this quite a lot Zuko, and you have way more security here. Besides, we’re a formidable pair together. We can protect each other.”</p><p>That did make sense to Zuko. “So if you stay here, you’ll have more guards and I can protect you myself. I suppose it is safer for you to have a live-in bodyguard. And if anyone does try to harm you they won’t be able to find you in here. And if someone wants to harm me and does get in they would hardly harm you first at which point you would definitely have time to defend yourself...”</p><p>Katara waited for him to finish his thinking. He nodded, appearing to have reached a conclusion. “I think it’s safest if you stay here,” he said. </p><p>Katara smiled at him in a somewhat patronising fashion, eyes dancing with amusement as he reiterated her idea back to her as if it was his own. She chuckled and kissed him again. He complied before pulling away, “but what about-”. She cut him off with another forceful kiss, then pulled away to break their contact, her mouth hovering a breath away from his.</p><p>“Haven’t you run out of excuses yet?” she murmured against his lips, slowly trailing a finger up and down his chest in the way that he knew she knew drove him crazy.</p><p>His thought processes stuttered and ceased functioning. “I-yeah,” he breathed, melting into her embrace.</p><p>She smiled against his mouth as he surrendered to her touch.</p><p>Their kissing soon heated up till it was anything but chaste. Outer clothes were soon abandoned as they made their way to the bed. Katara undid her chest bindings, letting them fall away and Zuko stared. They’d gone this far before but Zuko was always in awe at her beauty. He kissed her, bringing his warm hands up to cup her breasts, relishing the weight of them in his palms. Katara groaned lightly and Zuko squeezed, running his thumbs across her pebbled nipples the way he knew she liked, earning a soft cry of his name.</p><p>He felt his member strain urgently at that, his heart caught in his throat at his name falling from her lips. She dragged her fingers down his neck and across his shoulders and he shuddered, his mouth falling to suck on her neck and whisper praises into her ear. She pushed him away so he stood at the edge of the bed and he shucked his pants off in understanding as she kissed his navel, pressing harsh kisses to his tight abdomen, feeling a thrill at how perfect his body was to her. She kissed lower until her lips met the base of his shaft and Zuko groaned, hand coming to fist in the back of her hair. She moved her lips along his length, just barely touching the skin and Zuko breathed out steam in an effort to contain himself from her teasing. She slowly licked along his length and Zuko gasped, gripping onto her hair at her ministrations. All too quickly she stood up, smirking at him and he dived forwards, pressing her into the bed. He quickly removed her underwrappings and began making his way down her body. She grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back up to her and plunged her tongue into his mouth, swirling hers around his before pulling away and whispering in his ear, “I want to feel you inside me tonight.”</p><p>Zuko pulled away, looking at her earnestly. “Are you sure?” he asked.</p><p>Katara nodded, bringing a hand up to cup his jaw before kissing him sincerely. She looked lovingly into his golden eyes. “Zuko, I’m yours,” she whispered. “Let me feel all of you.”</p><p>He froze for a moment, speechless at the sincerity of her words. Her ocean eyes looked back at him and he was reminded of the times he’d spent watching the water for her arrival months before. He never could have imagined he would be where he was now. The three words he longed to say lodged in his throat.</p><p>He kissed her deeply, unable to get any words out, hoping that she would understand his reciprocation through his actions. He felt the tip of his cock nudge her entrance. She was so slick already and he reached a hand down to brush his fingers against her heat and coat his length in her juices. Katara’s breath caught at every slight touch his fingers made, her heart stuttering and her head falling back onto the pillows. She opened her eyes to catch his when he gripped his member and positioned it at her entrance. She smiled up at him, panting and nodded. He slowly pushed inside and almost came on the spot. Katara’s head fell back at the new feeling of Zuko filling her up. She tried to calm down her breathing as her heart beat wildly. She opened her eyes and saw Zuko’s face scrunched up. She put a hand up to his cheek. “Are you ok?” she asked.</p><p>Zuko chuckled weakly. “You’re so fucking tight Katara, Agni...you’re amazing.” He brushed her hair away from her face to look in her eyes, his molten gold filled with concern but radiating enormous restraint as he forced himself to remain still.</p><p>Katara nodded, turning her head to kiss his thumb, slowly dragging her lower lip along it. He shuddered and she felt the movement inside of her releasing an ‘oh’ of surprise at the strange sensation.</p><p>Zuko’s face fell forward onto her cheek as he held her to him with the last of his restraint. He made a strangled noise in his throat. “It’s ok, Zuko, please,” Katara said. He slowly pulled out of her, giving her time to stop him if she wanted. Katara groaned, and gasped when he pushed back in.</p><p>“Oh spirits, that’s…...spirits, Zuko,” she breathed incoherently against the skin of his neck as he braced his elbows on either side of her head and began moving. All Katara could focus on was the feeling of Zuko’s length as it slid in and out of her, moaning at the delicious way he filled her up, touching places she’d never touched before. It felt so right knowing him in this way. Zuko panted against her, knowing he wasn’t going to last long at all.</p><p>He risked a glance down to where they joined and felt his cock throb as he watched it slide in and out of Katara, slick with her wetness.</p><p>Zuko’s fingers trailed down her body, and he latched his mouth around one nipple as his thumb brushed her clit. Katara’s hips bucked against him at the combination of the sensations. His heated fingertips began working her bud in earnest as Zuko’s thrusts grew in intensity. She could feel white-hot heat coiling in her abdomen as her walls began to clench around him.</p><p>Zuko gasped. “Agni, Katara… I’m gonna-”</p><p>“Do it,” Katara breathed. She focused on his movements inside her and he squeezed her erect point tightly, making her involuntarily tighten around him again, the pressure building to a breaking point. Zuko suddenly released himself inside of her, the spurt of warmth inside her heightening her own arousal. Zuko continued rubbing earnestly on her sensitive nub triggering her own release as she shuddered around him, gasping as her orgasm coursed through her body.</p><p>They lay tangled up with each other as they recovered and Zuko propped himself up wearily looking at her. “You’re amazing,” he said again.</p><p>“Spirits, Zuko,” Katara breathed. “We are definitely doing that again.”</p><p>Zuko laughed. “Well, we do have this room to ourselves for the foreseeable future…” </p><p>Katara laughed weakly. Zuko pushed up slightly so he could pull out of her and Katara breathed in harshly at the unfamiliar sensation. Zuko looked up at her in concern. “It didn’t hurt, did it?” he asked.</p><p>Katara shook her head, brushing his hair away from his face, resting her hand against his scarred skin. He leaned into her touch slightly.</p><p>“Just a little sore, nothing a waterbender can’t fix though,” she winked. “I better get cleaned up.”</p><p>“How are you…” Zuko started before flushing with embarrassment.</p><p>Katara giggled slightly and sat up to bend the fluids out of her and deposit them in a basin by the bed. Zuko watched in amazement.</p><p>“Wow...well now I know it’s that easy to clean up I’ll have to make a mess with you more often,” he said, smirking at her.</p><p>Katara laughed and he captured her lips with his again before wrapping the sheets around them and extinguishing the light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only two more chapters left! Get ready for some DRAMA before the gloriously sexy ending you’ve all been waiting for 😛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Penultimate chapter! Angst and some wholesome wonderfulness too for you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passed where Zuko thought he couldn’t be happier. Although his confinement was grating on him it allowed him and Katara to simply exist in their own bubble without needing to get everyone involved. He was well aware that there would be <i>opinions</i> but until he had to, he didn’t plan on letting anyone else in just yet.</p><p>He lay back on his bedsheets holding her to him. Her hair tumbled over the pillow and his shoulder where her head lay, the ends curling onto the side of his neck, tickling slightly. The bright moonlight shone down on her face from the small windows set high in the walls of the room. He knew she was only dozing lightly, she could never sleep properly when there was a full moon. He felt his eyelids closing, lulled to sleep by the rhythm of her breathing. He squeezed her to him gently, smiling to himself as he fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>It was the early hours of the morning. Zuko was fully passed out, mouth open as he snored gently. He’d managed to sprawl out quite a bit, the past year spent in a huge bed by himself had given him some irritating habits. Irritating to Katara at least.</p><p>She didn’t mind tonight too much though. She stayed curled up on his side, dreaming lightly, enjoying the feel of the moonbeams on her face. The light disappeared for a moment, then returned and she opened her eyes. She instantly knew that something was wrong. She concentrated on what she could feel in the room around her. She could sense the water in the skins by her bed, in the cup of water on Zuko’s side and she could sense the heavy movements of Zuko’s blood through his body. She extended her focus further through the room…</p><p>Someone else was there.</p><p>Her heart raced. She couldn’t summon the water from her skins from where she lay without it being obvious in the bright light of the moon. She would have to be very, very fast.</p><p>She suddenly sat up, ripping the water from Zuko’s glass and sending it in a blast towards the left, darkest corner of the room. There came an answering grunt. Zuko woke up suddenly at Katara’s movements but she had already jumped to her feet on the bed, summoned water whips from her water skins and frozen the intruder’s arm to the back wall. Zuko grabbed his dao swords from where they were tucked beneath the mattress and launched himself towards the man with a furious bellow. Katara heard the click and saw the crossbow in the man’s left hand rise towards Zuko as if in slow-motion. Rage and pure terror drowned out all other senses. She dropped all the water she was controlling in an instant and gripped the man’s blood. The crossbow instantly fell from his hands and fired into the headboard of the bed when it hit the floor.</p><p>She squeezed his blood hard and the man cried out as his heart constricted painfully. She slammed him against the back wall, feeling a satisfaction at the crack she heard. She dropped his body to the floor and twisted his arms behind his back, lifting his head so they could see his face. </p><p>“Wha-what is this?” the man managed from his position on the floor. Zuko stepped forward and crossed both swords against the man’s neck, pressing close enough to prick a thin line against his skin.</p><p>“This is your chance to give us a single reason why we shouldn’t kill you,” Zuko hissed.</p><p>“What do you want?” the man asked desperately.</p><p>“We want to know who you work for. How did you know where to find me?” Zuko demanded.</p><p>“I’ll never say-”</p><p>Suddenly his mouth slammed shut, tears springing from his eyes as he bit down hard on the end of his tongue.</p><p>Katara stepped forward, a murderous look in her eye. Even Zuko felt his blood freeze at the iciness of her stare. The man’s terrified eyes snapped to hers and she felt his heart thrash wildly in his chest when he met her gaze. “You will tell us what is happening!” she yelled. Zuko’s eyes flicked to her briefly. He’d noticed the slightest tremor in her voice. Luckily the man before them did not seem to have noticed.</p><p>“Ozai,” he stammered. “Fumihiro…”</p><p>Zuko’s face contorted in anger, his eyes snapping wide. “General Fumihiro?! Is that how you’ve been getting in?”</p><p>Katara’s heart dropped. Fumihiro was the security deputy within the Fire Nation palace. He had directed for Zuko to be moved to this room himself. He must have tampered with the guard rotations too. No wonder there were conveniently no guards bursting through the door this time. He must have not wanted to take any chances with this one.</p><p>“What does Ozai know of this?” Katara shouted.</p><p>“Nothing, he knows nothing,” the man whimpered.</p><p>There was silence for a few seconds as Zuko and Katara let the information sink in. With a sharp movement of her fingers, the man became unconscious and fell to the floor.</p><p>She stood in shock, adrenaline still charging through her system. She turned to look at Zuko as he turned to look at her. “Are you ok?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” she said, her voice unmistakably shaking this time. She gulped as she felt tears fill her eyes. Zuko had grabbed her to him in a hug before she had even started crying. She sobbed loudly against him. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” he said. He rubbed soothing circles into her back with his thumbs, hugging her close to him.</p><p>Soon her crying ebbed. He gently pulled away from her. “We need to find General Jisan, ok?”</p><p>She nodded, and took his hand as he led her out of the room. They swiftly and silently made their way to the head of the guards. Once there, Zuko relayed everything that had happened while Katara watched, feeling numb. Jisan ordered a number of guards to retrieve the imposter before he could wake up and take him to the prison tower. Another group of guards were ordered to arrest Fumihiro and arrange for him to stand trial the next day.</p><p>Zuko remained holding firmly onto Katara’s hand while the orders were arranged. He turned to her, noticing her unusual silence and ran his thumb along her jawline as he looked into her eyes. “Are you ok?” he asked softly. “Do you want to go back to your rooms? I’ve got to sort this out but I’ll be back as soon as possible.”</p><p>Katara shook her head as her grip tightened on his hand. She knew there was nothing that could happen to Zuko now but the urge to protect him hadn’t ebbed. Zuko looked at her in concern but accepted her decision. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and turned back to Jisan. Zuko and Jisan’s voices soon became comforting murmurs on the edge of Katara’s awareness as the exhaustion of the bloodbending and the events of the night hit her. She felt her head droop as she fought to stay awake.</p><p>“Katara?” A familiar voice cut through her dozy state. She became aware of a warm shoulder beneath her head. The comforting spiced scent told her scrambled brain that she had fallen asleep on Zuko. Zuko.. she suddenly sat up alert, an instinctive panic shooting through her body. Zuko ran his hand down her arm softly. “Hey, it’s ok. We’ve finished talking now. Let’s go and get some sleep.”</p><p>She relaxed and nodded her head heavily. He helped her up and put an arm around her to support her. She noticed Jisan’s small smile at them as they passed but she was too exhausted to think about it. Every step felt like too much effort but soon she found herself in her room and collapsed onto her bed in Zuko’s embrace.</p><p>***</p><p>The following day a trial was held for General Fumihiro. Zuko was the first to give his testimony. When it came to Katara’s turn a murmur started within the gathered officials. Katara took a deep breath, steeling her resolve, and took her place on the stand.</p><p>“Master Katara, you will now add your version of events.”</p><p>Katara nodded.</p><p>“Is it true that you were in the Fire Lord’s chambers when the assassin struck?”</p><p>“It is,” she replied.</p><p>The murmuring increased within the crowd. Zuko cast a furious gaze upon everyone and looked back to Katara with concern. How could he have been so stupid as to not consider how this story came across to those who didn’t know about their relationship, which was currently everyone except the guards of his quarters.</p><p>Katara held her gaze firm, refusing to feel embarrassed. The line of questioning continued and Katara answered everything truthfully.</p><p>As Katara got down from the stand the muttering continued in earnest.</p><p>Zuko shared an urgent glance with his uncle. Then, barely containing his rage at the whispers throughout the courtroom, Zuko stood up. “I would like to make a further statement,” he said, turning to face the crowd. Katara looked up at him in surprise, her eyes trembling. Zuko caught eyes with her and felt everything become clear. He wondered how he had never got up the guts to say it before. He raised his eyebrows slightly at her, giving her the chance to stop him but she almost imperceptibly nodded. He smiled and turned back to address the audience. </p><p>“Master Katara has been a constant support since the moment she arrived here, and has particularly been a support to me through these difficult times. She is the reason that I am standing here alive today. I am a private man, but I will NOT have Katara’s honour dirtied by rumours.” He turned to look her in the eye. Her eyes widened as she saw his next words in his expression. “I love her,” he said.</p><p>Katara’s heart soared and she couldn’t stop the joyous smile spreading across her face. Zuko smiled at her, and turned to the rest of the crowd.</p><p>“And if ANYONE has any issue with that, they can take it up with me personally because I assure you, if anyone offends or attempts to harm Master Katara they will have to go through me.”</p><p>He glared at the group of court officials. Their expressions ranged from thoroughly shocked to indignant and, Zuko was relieved to see, pleased. Iroh beamed at him and gave him a thumbs up as Zuko returned to his seat and the trial proceeded.</p><p>Katara took her seat next to Iroh, almost vibrating with excitement. Iroh gently put his hand over hers, chuckling softly. “You will be able to speak to him after the trial, Miss Katara,” he said, patting her hand.</p><p>Katara gave him a hug, taking him by surprise as he returned the gesture, before she returned her gaze to where Zuko sat, unable to stop looking at him, his words ringing through her head over and over again.</p><p>Fumihiro was found guilty. In his rage, he let slip a number of other names of people within the group. Since two had already been apprehended it appeared that the events of the previous night had been a last ditch attempt to assassinate Zuko.</p><p>As soon as the case was over, Zuko was immediately dragged into a meeting to decide on how to proceed with the appointment of a new deputy head of security and how to run a round of checks on all staff members as a precautionary measure.</p><p>Zuko caught eyes with Katara as he left the room, holding her gaze lovingly as he smiled apologetically. “I love you,” he mouthed and she began mouthing it back before her view was hidden as the row in front of her rose from their seats.</p><p>She huffed in frustration and began charging towards the meeting room before being lightly stopped by Iroh’s hand on her arm.</p><p>“My dear Katara, maybe it would be better to wait for you and Zuko to exchange your feelings in private?”</p><p>Katara deflated slightly. Iroh had a good point, and it was important that she maintain at least a semblance of propriety.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only one last chapter to go, coming next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now we finally come to the last chapter! I really hope you enjoy this ending, I enjoyed writing it! Fair warning, I got carried away with the smut but figured if you can't put it in a happy ending when CAN you put it? :P Thank you so much for reading, I love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that afternoon, Zuko knocked on the door to Katara’s room lightly.</p><p>“Come in,” he heard.</p><p>He entered the room. He couldn’t see Katara but she called out to him from her balcony. He found her sitting on a couch overlooking the palace gardens. She smiled widely up at him and settled comfortably against his chest when he sat down on the couch.</p><p>“I think I need to thank you again for saving me,” he said.</p><p>Katara laughed softly. “I’ve forgotten, who’s in the lead now?” she teased. Zuko laughed a short, sharp laugh with a bitter sting in it.</p><p>Katara caught the tone and sat up properly to look at him.</p><p>“Zuko?” she asked.</p><p>He looked at her. “Katara, what you did...that was amazing. You were so incredible, I can’t believe I was ever worried about you getting hurt. But… I can’t promise you that that was the end of it. I-”</p><p>“Zuko, stop-” she cut across him.</p><p>“No, no, please, let me finish,” he said, taking her hands in his.</p><p>She shut her mouth obediently and waited for him to continue talking.</p><p>“This assassination….this is something that might happen again. This is just a part of my life. And unfortunately, the rest of the court are also always going to be a part of my life. Before we go any further I need to ask you again. Are you sure that you want this life? Are you sure that this is worth it? That….I’m worth it?”</p><p>Katara held his gaze for a long time, really considering what he was asking her. The trial that morning had made the potential complications of their public relationship abundantly clear. Zuko watched her nervously. Then she smiled. “I would never have stayed if I didn’t already know the answer to that question.”</p><p>Zuko smiled with relief and kissed her. He pulled back to look at her. “I love you,” he said, a lop-sided grin spreading across his face.</p><p>Her heart jumped at his direct admission. “I love you too,” she smiled back, completely ecstatic.</p><p>Zuko felt giddy with joy at her words. They surged up into each other, kissing passionately. Katara ran her fingers through his hair as he clutched the fabric covering her back, desperate to be as close to each other as possible. She felt a heat settle in her lower abdomen at Zuko’s desperate movements, desire for her etched into his every motion as she reciprocated entirely. Zuko leaned into her, moving her down so she was lying on the couch. He started undoing her tunic and she pulled away laughing.</p><p>“We’re on the balcony,” she whispered. “Anyone could see!”</p><p>“This is the highest balcony in the palace aside from the royal suites, no one can see in. And right now, I honestly don’t care,” he said, still beaming. He felt on top of the world, he was alive, Katara loved him, he loved her and he’d basically just told the whole court to shove their opinions up their arses. Adrenaline coursed through him as unbridled lust rose within him at the sight of Katara underneath his body.</p><p>Katara laughed breathlessly as he undid her tunic and threw it behind them. Hesitant Zuko was firmly gone now all of his doubts had been thoroughly assuaged. Katara was finding that she was liking this bold Zuko even better already, and she hadn’t thought that was possible. He pulled off his tunic and tossed it aside. It hit the balcony railing and fell down and Katara started slightly as it slid off the balcony. “Zuko, your top-” she began, sitting up quickly but Zuko pushed her back down firmly making her giggle.</p><p>“Don’t care,” he said, the words muffled since his tongue was wrapped around hers again. When he caressed up her bare side she quickly forgot what she was worried about. He sat up to pull off her leggings. She scrambled up to tug at the waistband of his pants but he beat her to it, relinquishing himself of his outer clothes leaving him in just his underpants.</p><p>Katara felt her heart beat faster looking at his naked torso standing over her. She licked her lips slightly as she looked him all over before her eyes focused on the bulge in his pants. She quickly sat up and grabbed him through his underwear. Zuko moaned. This had definitely not been the direction he had intended on going but he was more than happy to see where this went. She moved her hands to his hips and lightly played with the waistband of his pants, looking up at him with mischievous eyes.</p><p>Zuko’s heart caught in his throat and she slowly dragged his pants down so his erection sprang free. She suddenly grasped his whole length with one hand. Using her other hand she licked up her palm. Zuko’s golden eyes followed her every movement, completely transfixed. Then she grasped him with her wet hand, squeezing more insistently. He groaned and she smirked up at him. She ran her tongue along his length and quickly took him into her mouth. He grunted in surprise and felt her mouth curve into a smile against his cock. His hand came to curl in the back of her hair as she took him deep into her warm mouth. She twirled her tongue around the tip of his member and he suppressed a high pitched sound that threatened to escape the back of his throat. He felt his hips twitch to thrust and suddenly grabbed Katara by the shoulders, pulling her up.</p><p>Katara was taken aback by the intense look in his eyes, gold flashing challengingly. He grabbed her to him, tongue diving in her mouth, breathing in deeply, inhaling her scent.</p><p>“Zuko, I-” she began, desperate to be touched by him but he picked her up bodily, cutting her off, and deposited her on the couch. He knelt between her legs and pulled off her chest bindings with experienced hands. He pressed her to him firmly with both hands on her back as he kissed her chest. She arched into his touch, feeling herself get wetter where his body sat so close to her core. He tilted his head up to suck harshly on her neck and her jaw and she moaned needily. Zuko panted against her skin, her sounds turning him on even more. He squeezed both of her breasts and Katara went weak, almost falling back. He quickly moved his hands to her back to hold her upright and bent his head to suck on one of her breasts. Her hands wrapped around his neck clutching the back of his head. He suddenly sucked hard on her nipple and she cried out, nails scratching across the back of his shoulders and his scalp. He hissed harshly at the sting.</p><p>Her eyes snapped open, “Oh! Sorry, so sorry…” she began before he grabbed her roughly and bit on her collarbone. “Ah!” she gasped. That felt...good. She smirked and when he tugged on her other erect nipple she didn’t apologise for the way she scratched across his shoulder blades. She pushed his shoulders away and grabbed him to her in a kiss, tongue dancing wildly with his. She bit his lower lip and tugged. He growled in response as he pressed towards her more urgently. He stood up, mouth never leaving hers as he pushed forwards, forcing her to lie back. She cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him desperately. He moved his hands down her body, squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples and lightly scratching her sides. He pulled away so he could gaze down at her body under his. He felt himself get harder as he watched her breasts heave and he looked down to her lower bindings. He ripped them off and kissed her navel with an open mouth.</p><p>Katara could swear his tongue would leave scorch marks down her body but she didn’t care. He moved down her body and pushed his tongue between her folds, licking directly over her clit. Katara mewled at that, her whole lower body spasming. Zuko grabbed her thighs, locking them down as he rubbed circles into her skin that threatened to drive Katara out of her mind. She moaned breathlessly in time with her breathing, her head lolling back onto the pillows. She looked at the sky above them and suddenly felt a thrill. She turned her head to look around, fully realising what they were doing and where they were doing it. She pressed her lips together to quieten her moans, fisting the couch pillows in her hands above her head.</p><p>Zuko gave one last lick to her centre, tongue teasing her entrance, making her whine, before he moved his head back to above hers. He noticed how she was biting down on her plump lower lip, clearly in an effort to stifle her noises. He chuckled lowly and bent his head so he could whisper in her ear. “Don’t hide those gorgeous sounds from me.”</p><p>He grabbed her butt cheeks, spreading them apart slightly and she gasped. “That’s more like it,” he smirked.</p><p>He knelt up so he could position himself at her entrance. She was so wet and ready for him. He leant over her, supporting himself up by his arms either side of her head and he thrusted into her. A strangled sound came from her throat as he sheathed himself inside of her tight heat. He pulled out and moved back in again. She kissed him fiercely and he pinned one of her hands beside her head, lacing his fingers with hers. He grabbed her hip and fucked into her faster. She felt her insides trembling around him.</p><p>“Zu-Zuko-ah!”</p><p>He leant down, capturing her bouncing nipple in his mouth. Katara moaned, head falling to the side, her entire body at his mercy. She could feel her climax building up and up and up until she felt like every vein in her body down to the tips of her fingers was on fire. She suddenly came, a wave of ecstasy flooding her whole body as she shook in his arms. Zuko finished too with a shout of release ripping from his throat. He fell on top of her, cradling her in his arms. Her legs tangled with his and she shuddered, tensing up as an aftershock hit her before relaxing back on the pillows. He lifted his head from her chest and moved up so he could look straight down at her. Her hair was a complete mess across the cushions, one of her hands resting in the nest of chocolate curls. She opened her eyes to look at him and beamed. She looked around and started laughing.</p><p>Zuko started laughing too. “We just did it on the balcony!” she said, giggling.</p><p>“Yes we did,” he responded, chuckling, brushing a hair away from her face as he looked lovingly down at her.</p><p>“I love you,” he said. He couldn’t get enough of saying it now, and knew he’d say it every day to her for the rest of his life.</p><p>“I love you too,” she said. “So, so much.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Iroh walked in the private palace gardens smiling to himself. He was certain that Zuko and Katara were perfect for each other and he was so proud of his nephew for defending Katara in the way he had. He sighed wistfully at young love, remembering fondly the times he had spent with his waterbender in his youth.</p><p>Suddenly something fell from the sky and landed on the path in front of him. He walked over to it and stooped down.</p><p>
  <i>How odd,</i> he thought, <i>this looks like one of Zuko’s tunics…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>He stopped, eyes going wide as he realised whose balcony happened to be at the top of the building where he stood, and laughed loudly, his belly shaking with uncontrolled mirth. Clearly Zuko was <i>very<i> like he had been when he was younger.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>He stifled his amusement and picked up the tunic, quickly returning into the palace, leaving the crazy love birds to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end!</p><p>Thank you so so much everyone for reading this, I've been overwhelmed by the number of comments and reads and I'm so amazed that you have enjoyed reading my writing! Thank you so much!</p><p>I have MANY other fics in the works including a bunch of one-shots coming out over the next few weeks, a fic similar to this but set in the South Pole AND a GIANT adventure romance fic I'm working on! </p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on my work PLEASE subscribe to my author page :)</p><p>Hit kudos to let me know if you've enjoyed the story and comment for any feedback, this is my first long story so I'd love to hear what you think!</p><p>Also, again want to give a shout out to JoyDragon who beta-ed this work for me, go check them out!</p><p>Thank you and I hope to hear from you all on other fics soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>